The Original Thirteen
by waterrain
Summary: America breaks the news of England having to stay until the Oil Spill is all cleaned up and all of the Original Thirteen are unhappy about England staying. America tries his best to keep it peaceful, but his states refuse and Alaska was called up.
1. Breaking The News

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Hey, Ma. How are you doing?" New York and New Jersey teasing said to America who pouted for a moment.

"You want to meet the other Nations?" America asked while smiling brightly and he really did not want the other Nations to see his states because they can quite a handful. Well only his thirteen original states are staying at home and America does not mind it, but sometimes they give him such a headache.

New Jersey was used a comb to slick back his short black hair, he hummed happily, and New York rolled his eyes in annoyance before grabbing the comb from the other States hand.

"Yorkie give me back my comb. I'm not done looking cool yet." New Jersey snapped in annoyance and he noticed the sly smirk on New York's thin lips.

"You never look cool and what you do to your hair is an outrage. It is an eyesore." New York said causally, he tossed the comb, and messed up New Jersey's hair.

"If Ma was not here. I would kick your ass." New Jersey said through gritted teeth and he clenched his fists. "I won't forget this Yorkie."

"I know you won't due to that childish habit of holding a grudge. I was just trying to save you from the humiliation." New York stated calmly and he tilted his head while faintly smiling for it is always fun to rile up New Jersey.

"Nah, Those Nations are complete assholes." Georgia commented smoothly and the other original colonies nodded their heads in agreement, but then Pennsylvania stated firmly 'Expect for Germany and I'm only saying that because there are quite of bit of Germans in my state. I want to meet Germany, but the other Nations can take a damn hike' and there was another round of nods.

"Especially stupid England since he is an asshole." Rhode Island muttered bitterly and he held his head up in the air.

"I still have not forgiven him." Massachusetts stated firmly and then clenched his fists to his side.

"Well, my people tried to stay out of it." Pennsylvania muttered to himself and then New York smacked him on the back of his head gently.

"You failed and sided with England." New York stated and his arms were crossed. New Jersey kicked him and then glared at him slightly.

"New York. Your people sided with England too." New Jersey stated flatly and his arms were by his side.

"Fuck you, New Jersey you did too." New York snapped angrily and he roughly shoved New Jersey.

"Shut the hell up. I don't want to be reminded of it." New Jersey sneered and he glared angrily at New York.

"Neither do I jackass." New York stated firmly and he was right about to punch him, but then Massachusetts coughed loudly.

"A lot of people still remember the Boston Tea Party. They have forgotten most people wanted to stay with England or remain neutral about it. No need to bring it up." Massachusetts said smoothly and managed to get them to stop from it turning into a fist fight. New York and New Jersey looked away from each other.

"It really got started when that bastard got you." Georgia commented and there were nods of agreement.

"So, Ma how is dear old Eggy doing?" New York asked mockingly and America whistled for a moment before looking up in the air.

"Well, England will be staying here for an unknown amount of time because of the oil spill. Please don't kill him because his company has to clean it up." America muttered quietly, but knew that they all heard it and he was half tempted to cover his ears.

"What?" All Thirteen Original States yelled angrily and America sulked for a moment knowing what their reaction would be at the news. His ears were still slightly ringing and he sighed heavily to himself for all thirteen of them hate England. The other states not as much since they were not there during the war, but had some sort of distain and dislike for England he has no idea where it came from at all. However America suspects it was due to the original thirteen and he does not comment on it for there is a Freedom Of Speech.

_The 13 original colonies in chronological order in which they joined the United States Union._

**1. Delaware **

**2. Pennsylvania **

**3. New Jersey **

**4. Georgia **

**5. Connecticut **

**6. Massachusetts **

**7. Maryland **

**8. South Carolina **

**9. New Hampshire **

**10. Virginia **

**11. New York **

**12. North Carolina **

**13. Rhode Island **

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Man, poor America having to deal with all thirteen of them and then the fact of England having to stay for an unknown amount of time._

**The largest number of loyalist were found in the middle colonies: many tenant farmers of New York supported the king, for example, as did many of the Dutch in the colony and in New Jersey. The Germans in Pennsylvania tried to stay out of the Revolution, just as many Quakers did, and when that failed, clung to the familiar connection rather than embrace the new. Highland Scots in the Carolinas, a fair number of Anglican clergy and their parishioners in Connecticut and New York, a few Presbyterians in the southern colonies, and a large number of the Iroquois Indians stayed loyal to the king.**

**German Americans comprise about 51 million people, or 17% of the U.S. population, the country's largest self-reported ancestral group. California, Texas and Pennsylvania have the largest numbers of German origin, although upper Midwestern states, including Iowa, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Nebraska, and The Dakotas, have the highest proportion of German Americans at over one-third.**


	2. We Are Staying

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Well, He wants to take responsibility for it." America managed to say and he heard the sounds of disbelief from his States.

"Eggy can take a damn hike." New York said firmly, his chin was held up high, and he run his fingers through his blonde hair that covered his ears. "We do not need him at all and he should just stay far away."

"We don't want him near you at all and I think he has caused enough damage already." New Jersey stated bluntly, his arms were crossed, he held his chin up high in the exact same manner as New York, and there were several nods of agreement from the other States.

"He is just looking for an excuse to be close to you." Maryland said calmly and his fists were clenched behind his back.

"He can just stay at home and let his company fix it." Virginia stated softly and firmly he did not want England to be anywhere near America.

"That bitch can let his people fix the oil spill and he can stay the hell away from Ma." Massachusetts commented firmly and his lips were drawn into a thin line.

"Uh, I can handle it." America told them and tried to calm them down, but it failed and somewhat backfired on him. In fact it seemed as if they became more pissed off and America sighed heavily for his States can be quite protective of him despite he did not need it.

"We see how much those meetings with those damn Nations drain you." Georgia snapped angrily and he looked at America with fierce eyes. "Don't bother protecting them."

"The depressed expression is what we see every single time you come back." Connecticut muttered softly and he looked up at America with a sad expression.

"We have heard the way they speak to you and it is unforgivable." Rhode Island said coldly and he could still remember what those Nations had said about America's Idea's.

"How?" America asked in a curious voice and his eyebrows were raised. He did not want his States knowing how the other Nations talked to him for America knew how pissed off they would be at finding out.

"It is a secret." South Carolina replied simply and he looked away briefly not willing to say anything more.

"Anyway, they are assholes." New Hampshire stated firmly and there was a collective nod of agreement.

"England should just stay home." North Carolina said calmly to America and he heard him sigh deeply.

"Well, England can be quite stubborn." America commented smoothly and he looked down at the floor. The Thirteen States eyes darken and they wanted to kill England for making America look so down hearted.

"What did that bastard do to you." Delaware said firmly and he is usually the calm one due to being the oldest.

"Um, He was a bit demanding about it." America muttered back and then Pennsylvania noticed that America's sleeves were a bit extra-long. Pennsylvania stepped forward and suddenly pulled up both of America's sleeves.

"Did he do that to you?" Pennsylvania asked coldly and he looked at America with serious blue eyes.

"Yes, but he did not mean too." America stated calmly and he noticed that the mood seemed to have darkened if that was even remotely possible. "England said he was sorry and that it won't happen again."

"Oh he won't do it again. We will make damn sure of it, Ma." New Jersey and New York told America smoothly. They both ran their hands through their own hair and looked at each in disbelief for they were agreeing on something together along with doing the same action.

"I can handle it. Besides England was stressed out and yeah he was all upset about what had happened. I can kick his butt if it ever happens again. It was just a shock and a surprise to me." America told them firmly and he did not want his States causing trouble over just a simple mistake.

"Have you even seen your wrists, America." Delaware snapped angrily and then he gently held up America's wrists. He made sure to be gentle since Delaware did not want to by mistake hurt America and managed to remain somewhat calm as he held America's wrists.

"It does not hurt." America stated simply and he looked away from them. He knew that his wrists looked pretty bad being all black and blue, but it did not hurt unless it was touched in a careless manner. "Well, I'll be alright and besides you guys can go. I know that it would be a pain having to deal with England and you guys do not have to stay."

"We are staying." All Thirteen of them stated firmly and they looked at America would serious eyes. "We will not leave you alone with England."

"Fine, but you can leave at any time." America said to them and he rolled down his sleeves covering his bruised wrists. "I can handle England on my own just to let you know."

"I'm going to call Texas." Rhode Island said casually and there was a collective shake of heads.

"Hell No Rhode. We the Original Thirteen States can handle that damn British Bitch. We can protect, Ma from that stupid lousy good for nothing Eggy." New York snapped angrily and he proudly held his chin up high.

"Yeah and there is no need to involve the other states." New Jersey added and he looked at America who was sighing in relief.

"Otherwise it will end up being a grand total of Fifty States." South and North Carolina said flatly. "It would be a complete mess. Next time think a little Rhode Island."

"Thirteen is a perfectly fine number to deal with England." Maryland stated calmly and everyone nodded in agreement. America rolled his eyes and decided to leave the room for he felt tired.

"It is not like Russia is coming." Virginia said smoothly and the other States tensed at the name. "Anyway maybe we should call up, Alaska?"

"Sounds marvelous." Maryland commented and then smiled lightly.

"Alaska is pretty scary yet he appears to be just so innocent." Rhode Island muttered to himself and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah because he was raised some by Russia before America bought Alaska." Georgia stated flatly and then smiled. "England's people did not have much interest in Alaska and England never did get a chance to meet him."

"Alaska has got America fooled into thinking that he is just so sweet and innocent." New Hampshire muttered bitterly and his fists clenched slightly.

"Plus he keeps on trying to get America's attention." Connecticut added and his fists were also clenched.

"Which works." Maryland muttered softly and felt a bit of regret at agreeing that Alaska should be called.

",But we want to freak that damn England." Massachusetts stated and he knew that Alaska of all the States would be able to freak out England.

"So Alaska has to come." Delaware said firmly and noticed the nods of agreement.

"Should we tell him about what England did to America?" Pennsylvania asked lightly and knew already what the answer would be, but still asked it.

"No just hell No. He really would murder England and then we would all be in trouble." North Carolina stated sternly and glared at Pennsylvania for even suggesting it.

"Hmm, Alaska would torture England and make him wish he were dead." South Carolina said causally and then smirked slightly at picturing it.

"A fate worse than death." All Thirteen Original States muttered quietly and silently thought how Alaska is like Russia. They had all met Russia once and it was enough for them.

_**The Ages I Chose For The 13 Original States**_

**1. Delaware 17**

**2. Pennsylvania 17**

**3. New Jersey 17**

**4. Georgia 17**

**5. Connecticut 16**

**6. Massachusetts 16**

**7. Maryland 16**

**8. South Carolina 16**

**9. New Hampshire 16**

**10. Virginia 16**

**11. New York 16**

**12. North Carolina 16**

**13. Rhode Island 16**

_**Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. **_

_**Man, poor America having to deal with all thirteen of them and then the fact of England having to stay for an unknown amount of time.**_


	3. Arrival Of Alaska

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves.**

**Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. In My FanFic There will be NO lip kissing or sex or anything of that like between America And His States.**

Alaska smiled innocently as he walked into America's home and enjoyed the warmth that surrounds it. The Thirteen Original States had called him up and personally Alaska did not like how close England seemed to get to his America at times. He opened the front door and walked inside Alaska noticed that only Connecticut decided to greet him, but more than likely he was forced to do it.

"Hey, Alaska." Connecticut managed to say cheerfully and he felt Alaska's cold glare. His smile faltered slightly at that look and he knew for a fact that Alaska only really cared about America.

"Where is America?" Alaska asked calmly and his shoulder length light blonde hair was tied back by a small violet colored hair thing. He gave an innocent smile at the other State and blinked his violet eyes for a few seconds. "Do you know his location?"

"Um, In his bedroom right now. He is a bit tired." Connecticut muttered quietly and he felt Alaska's Violet eyes staring at him in a rather chilling way. He mentally shivered, but did not show the other State how that stare affected him.

"You and the others must have been quite annoying. Since it is only 6:30PM and not even dark outside yet." Alaska commented innocently and he twirled his low pony tail with his pale fingers. "I hope America is alright."

"Well, we were upset about England having to stay here and he had hur—" Connecticut started to say, but then break off and his face turned pale at the scary expression on the others face.

"I'm going to America now." Alaska stated firmly and the unsaid words being 'You can't stop me'. He smiled light as he walked up to America's bedroom and leaving a gapping Connecticut behind him.

"Oh, Man. They are goanna be so pissed with me." Connecticut muttered to himself bitterly and then looked up while sighing heavily for it is not like that was anything new or something. Oh how his brothers are going to be pissed off and more than likely blame him. Alaska was going to let America sleep, but then Connecticut had to say something and make him curious about what is wrong.

"England had better not have harmed you." Alaska whispered to himself fiercely and carefully opened the door, but then closed it gently and made sure to lock it. He saw that America's glasses were on the bedside and then walking over to the bed where America was laying. Alaska turned on the night lamp and the light was dim, but he was able to see better and that was when he noticed something that made his blood boil. Bruise marks on America's wrists and Alaska has a feeling it was England plus Connecticut had mentioned something about England. However Alaska closed his violet eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm his anger.

"America, I'm here." Alaska said lightly and he gently shook America awake.

"Alaska?" America asked tiredly and then blinked his blue eyes. However after a moment America smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug.

"It's good to see you." America said cheerfully and then beamed at Alaska.

"Are you alright?" Alaska asked calmly and he looked him in the eyes.

"Hmm, Well Alaska. You have more than likely heard from the others that England will be staying here for an unknown amount of time because of the oil spill. Mm, you more than likely heard about England being a bit demanding and all that stuff, but don't worry because I can handle things myself. After all I'm America." America replied honestly and he did not notice Alaska's violet eyes grow darker for America looked away from him.

"America, I missed you." Alaska said softly and he was wrapped into a big hug. A hug that felt warm and safe it made Alaska smile to himself for America's hugs are the best.

"I missed you too." America stated and then added. "I miss the other states, but they have been busy with their own stuff and having some disagreements."

"Russia sometimes comes over and say that he is going to get me back. I don't want to go back to him. He was the one who sold me, but I'm glad that he did for now I have you." Alaska muttered quietly and he was held tighter, but it didn't hurt and instead he felt even safer.

"I won't let Russia have you." America said firmly and he looked down at Alaska with serious eyes. "I will not let him hurt you ever again."

"You are the best, America." Alaska replied happily and then he asked quietly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, Alaska. Want me to get you an extra blanket to keep warm with?" America asked sleepily and he yawned slightly not bothering to cover his mouth.

"No. I want to share with you." Alaska stated bluntly and he laid next to America under the covers.

"Okay, whatever you want Alaska. I'm going to sleep. Good night." America said in a tired voice and he fell asleep with great ease. Alaska watched as America fell asleep and then smiled softly before kissing him lightly on the cheeks. He knew that America was in a deep sleep and not likely to wake up until morning.

"Night, America." Alaska muttered quietly and his arms were wrapped around America's hips not wanting to ever let go of him. "I don't ever want to go back to Russia."

"You are a complete idiot, Connecticut." New York said angrily, but made sure to keep down his voice. He was running his fingers roughly through his blonde hair and New Jersey grabbed his hands.

"You are going to make yourself bald." New Jersey stated firmly and he received an annoyed look from New York.

"Well excuse me, but you guys volunteered me. I never even asked to greet Alaska. It should have been anyone else, but you wanted to use me as a scarp goat, jackass." Connecticut snapped and his arms were crossed.

"Has Alaska come out yet?" Maryland asked quietly and his eyes looked towards America's bedroom.

"No not yet, Maryland." Connecticut muttered and then New Jersey grabbed him by his shirt.

"You did not bother going with Alaska. How dumb are you, Connecticut?" New Jersey said slowly and his right eye twitched in anger.

"You know Alaska really wants to have America to himself." Rhode Island whispered softly and his cheeks turned pink. Personally they all wanted to have America's attention, but there is fifty States and they are always trying to get his attention.

"Yeah and pretty much everyone else wants him, but all of us States made an agreement. Some of those stupid Nations want America." New Hampshire stated bluntly and noticed that everyone's cheeks turned red including his own.

"It can't be just one of us. It wouldn't be fair and then there would be a whole lot more fighting too." Georgia said calmly and his cheeks were back to normal.

"No telling America about how we feel about him unless everyone agrees on it. Which is highly unlikely since we hardly ever reach an agreement." Pennsylvania stated causally and then crossed his arms. To be honest they all hated sharing and it ends in tears for some of the other states. The amount that they love or admire America varies from State to State, but the ones that hold that the strongest are the Original Thirteen States and also Alaska.

",But I think the thirteen of us should have some sort of dibs on America." Virginia said and then sighed heavily. It would really work out better with the thirteen of them rather than having the other states joining in.

"Do you guys remember our separate agreement from the others." Delaware said calmly and then sighed lightly.

"Yeah, but most of you are too shy to even say a pep to America." New York said in a condescending manner and his nose up in the air.

"Shut up, Hypocrite." Twelve of the Original States snapped at New York and then remembered about Alaska still being in America's bedroom. All thirteen of them headed up to America's bedroom door and found to their annoyance that it was locked. Every single State loves America in their own way, but Alaska is more driven that any other State and he prefers to have America to himself which it why they hardly call him.

"Damnit." All Thirteen of Them swore and they really regretted calling Alaska up.

"Who even suggested calling, Alaska?" North and South Carolina asked, but then all of them turned to Virginia and glared.

"Hey, You guys agreed to it. So don't you dare blame me." Virginia said firmly and glared at them with annoyed eyes.

"I wonder who started the Civil War?" Maryland asked softly and that was when most of the states started throwing punches at each other.

It is not ever a good idea to bring up the Civil War or even ask about it. America blinked and then sighed heavily for once again they were tussling it really does give him a headache. He turned and saw Alaska is still asleep, but refuses to let go and America rolled his eyes slightly because it is nothing new. He picked up Alaska with great ease, unlocked the door, and then firmly kicked it open for he was holding Alaska.

"Alright, What the heck is wrong this time?" America asked causally and the other States were gapping at him, but he had no idea as to why like a lot of stuff with the States. America sighs and England is going to be here in the morning, but with his luck more than likely later on tonight. He figured it could only go a lot more downhill and more headaches, but America still loves his States despite them being a pain and he still remembers the Civil War it really broke his heart.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. So Alaska is pretty tall despite being the 49th State. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale.**


	4. Unwelcomed Appearance Of Eggy

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Alright, What the hell is wrong this time?" America asked causally and the other States were gapping at him, but he had no idea as to why like a lot of stuff with the States. America sighs and England is going to be here in the morning, but with his luck more than likely later on tonight. He figured it could only go a lot more downhill and more headaches, but America still loves his States despite them being a pain and he still remembers the Civil War it really broke his heart.

"Maryland mentioned the Civil War." Rhode Island replied in a quiet voice and the other States looked down. He messed up the ends of his light brown hair that reached to the nape of his neck, Rhode Island mentally sighed, and forced to keep his hands away from his hair. It was one of his little bad habits when he is nervous, sad, or feeling a frightened.

"It is done and over. So please get over it." America managed to say calmly and inside his heart he was afraid that his States might cause another Civil War. Alaska woke up and he felt America's slight shaking. His eyes opened up and first thing he noticed was America held him in his arms, but then saw America's blue eyes that looked depressed. Alaska gently got out of America's arms and turned to face the meek looking States. His violet eyes turned chilly and he knew that somehow it was the State's fault.

America's fingers were running through Alaska's light blond hair and it was in an absent minded way for the violet colored hair thing fell out. He could feel America trying to calm down and stay relaxed. Alaska did not mind it at all, but what he did mind was the States kept on hurting America's feelings and causing America heart breaks.

"Let's go back to bed." Alaska said causally and his glare was still set on the Original Thirteen States, but then the doorbell ringed and America sighs heavily for he had a feeling on who was ringing the doorbell.

"That must be England. Thought he meant 8:00AM, but turns out he meant 8:00PM." America muttered and his fingers stopped running through Alaska's hair. Instead he quietly walked away and headed downstairs to greet England, but heard his States following right behind him and knew it was going to be a huge head ache.

Before America could open the door Delaware, Pennsylvania, New York, and New Jersey were in front of him as if like a shield. While to his left was Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Maryland. On his right was South and North Carolina, New Hampshire, and Virginia. Rhode Island and Alaska were behind him, but secretly Alaska pushed Rhode Island to the left. Alaska was clinging to America from behind and he refused to let go along with not letting else behind America. Delaware and Pennsylvania both opened the door revealing England who had previously been smiling lightly, but then frowned in annoyance when he noticed the Thirteen Original States.

"Hey, Eggy. We still fucking hate you." New York and New Jersey sneered at the same time. Both of their chins were held up high, eyes glaring at the Nation, and arms crossed in annoyance.

"Go back home." Georgia said coldly to England and his fists were clenched by his sides.

"You are unwelcomed here in America's Home." Connecticut stated flatly and he glared at England.

"You will not take our America." Massachusetts said viciously and he frowned at England who was rolling his brilliant green eyes in annoyance.

"Do not dare touch, America." Maryland told England lightly and his eyes were flashing.

"We saw what you did to his wrists." South and North Carolina sneered in disgust.

"You are a jackass." New Hampshire added and he glared at England.

"The reason for it does not matter, Eggy." Virginia said calmly and he looked coldly at him.

"The fact is his wrists are black and blue." Rhode Island stated firmly and they watched as England's face pale.

"Calm down. I'm fine and it does not hurt. Man, you guys get so worked up about the littlest things. It's alright, England." America said cheerfully and then his sleeves were rolled up by some of the States by his sides. America frowned and then looked at England who had wide eyes.

"Bloody hell, America. Why did you not show me?" England asked in disbelief and he could not believe that he could have caused such bruising after all the blue eyed Nation is incredibly strong.

"Well, It doesn't matter. It is in the past." America stated firmly and he smoothly rolled down his sleeves.

"It was just yesterday." England snapped and he saw America roll his eyes.

"So it is in the past." America said in a ditzy voice and he was trying to change the subject because the more it was mentioned the more angrier his States will become with England.

"Honestly." England muttered and then sighed heavily for it looks like the States have even more reason to hate him. Alaska came out from behind America and stood up in front.

"Holy hell is that Russia's kid?" England exclaimed in shock and he received a glare from all of the States along with America.

"I'm Alaska. I belong to America." Alaska said innocently and he shook England's hand tight practically crushing his fingers while smiling brightly. "Please do not mention me being his Kid. Although he does visit at times. I really do not like him. Okay?"

England gritted his teeth and glared at Alaska for that kid practically killed his hand with just one grip. England did not bother even telling America because always took his beloved States side and quite protective of those ungrateful bastards. He personally was glad he got rid of them, but really wished that America had stayed with him and just let those brats take care of themselves.

"Nice to finally meet you Alaska." England managed to grit out and his shoulders were tense for this kid reminded him so much of Russia that it was not even funny.

"I'm glad your people were not interested in me and that Russia decided to sell me." Alaska commented lightly and then hugged America tightly. "America is the best and I love him a lot. He does not allow any drillings, but I wouldn't mind the drilling since I want to help him."

England noticed that the other States glared at Alaska and he had a feeling that his stay here in America's home will not be quiet at all. There seemed to be a tension between them and of course America was clueless to it since he still believes that they are still so called 'Innocent Kids', but England knew better and he hated knowing it.

"This is going to be a living hell." England muttered to himself quietly and watched as the States silently fought for America's attention. "Why can't America just discipline those teenage brats."

"I'll show you to the guest room." America commented lightly and he managed to get to England. His hand on England's arm and lightly dragging him along. England sighed heavily and noticed that those States are following. "Anyway, don't mention Russia to Alaska. He is a bit sensitive about it."

"Alright." England stated calmly and he noticed that America's eyes went back to normal. Yes America is very protective over those annoying States, but those States are even more protective over America and it gave England the chills. Honestly it was bloody frightening and of course England would not tell anyone about it due to his own wishing of not knowing about it.

"Anyway, England this is your bedroom for the rest of you stay here. You can do whatever you want to it. Oh and make sure to lock your door because I can't always protect you." America muttered and England nodded his head slightly. "They really do not like you."

"I know that already America all too well." England stated flatly and then he walked inside, but making sure to lock it. America walked away and then he was surrounded by his States.

"What is it?" America asked lightly and he wondered what is going on this time. Alaska clung to him by his side and America just blinked.

"We want to sleep in the same bed as you." All Thirteen Original States said together and America did not notice that their cheeks were a faint shade of pink or the fact of Alaska's eyes darkening in annoyance.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Good Night

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves.**

**Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"We want to sleep in the same bed as you." All Thirteen Original States said together and America did not notice that their cheeks were slightly pink or the fact of Alaska's eyes darkening in annoyance.

"Alright, but no fighting. It is going to be busy tomorrow." America replied and his hands were on his hips. He glanced at them with serious eyes and then his blue eyes soften. "Okay. I love you guys even if you give me a head ache at times. Heh, England told me once that I spoil you rotten. I don't believe him just to let you know."

America has about three bedrooms one is his personal one while the other two have rather huge beds and a lot of small blankets. Due to the fact that his States sometimes want to sleep in the same be as him and he did not want everyone including himself to be crowded. The Thirteen Original States and Alaska silently fought over who goes where, but made sure America did not see not wanting to disappoint him.

"I'll be sleeping on you because I'm so short and small. I don't want the others to crush me in their sleep." Alaska said innocently to America while smiling softly and the other States quietly fumed, but did not say a word and only clenched their fists behind their backs.

"Okay." America replied sleepily and he personally did not care where his they decided to sleep on his bed. All of them tightly surrounded America and he sighed heavily for this happened every time, but it was no helping it.

"Good night Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, Rhode Island, and Alaska." America muttered tiredly and he fell asleep right away. The States muttered their good nights and they too fell asleep. They all felt safe, warm, and protected by being near America. The one whom they all swore to protect and defend from anyone.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	6. Unexpected Morning Vistor

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Blood Bank people called me due to wanting me to donate my blood since they are running low on O Positive blood type. My blood type is O Positive.**

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves.**

**Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

America woke up and he managed to detangled himself from them without waking them up. He walked silently over to his closest and started to change in the dark which America is use to doing at times.

Deciding on a pair of Daisy Dukes Shorts due to the fact that Florida is going to be visiting and America knew that he had been sulking about not seeing him wear them when he visits, but every time Florida normally visits it is winter time. Those Daisy Dukes Shorts were a gift from Florida and currently it is not in the middle of winter which means he can wear them without freezing. His States can be sensitive about not seeing America using their gifts or putting them to use along with getting jealous if they think he liked some other States gift better.

'Honestly, Kids can be so difficult and confusing, but they are my kids.' America thought to himself and then pondered on what else to wear. America recalled Texas saying that he will be coming over today and decided on wearing a short sleeve Western T-shirt. He would put on some socks and boots later on the day. America debated on whether not to wear a cow boy hat, but decided against it.

'Got to make sure to be quiet and I'll surprise them with breakfast.' America thought cheerfully and then he walked out of the bedroom, but noticed a second later that Alaska was following him and America did not mind it. Alaska held America's hand and he was not pushed away.

"Do you want to help me make some breakfast for everyone? Florida and Texas will be showing up this afternoon." America said quietly and Alaska smiled brightly.

"Yep." Alaska replied cheerfully and he knew that the other States would feel jealous about it, but he honestly does not care about it. America and Alaska walked hand in hand to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for everyone.

"Hmm, I'll let you do something easy like putting the bacon in the microwave and make sure to be carefully because it will be rather hot." America commented lightly and handed Alaska the package of bacon then added. "It would be best to follow what it says on the package. I remember my first time I had put the whole package of bacon in without removing anything and it didn't turn out so good, but that was a really long time ago."

Alaska nodded and then got a plate out placing some of the bacon onto it. He followed what the package said while America was making pancakes and eggs. It did not take a long time and soon the kitchen smelled like food.

"Anything else I can do?" Alaska asked and then America nodded.

"Um, get out the milk, orange juice, and apple juice." America replied cheerfully and he was setting up the table. Personally he was hoping that there would be no unexpected visitors and America was still wearing his dark blue apron. Then he felt hands around his eyes and America frowned heavily for it felt like Russia's hands.

"Russia, What are you doing here?" Alaska asked innocently and his smile was tense. His violet eyes darken at seeing Russia and the fact of Russia being so close to America.

"Oh there you are Alaska. I was wondering where you ran off too, dah. America as you know your boss and my boss have talked. We have to get along much better, dah." Russia said cheerfully and somewhat ignoring Alaska in favor of talking to America. He wrapped an arm around America's hips and the over still covering his eyes. "I saw some of your children and they did not seem happy to see me. You really should punish your naughty and rude children, dah."

America gritted his teeth and then turned around to punch Russia, but he had already let go. He glared coldly at Russia and then America walked over to Alaska pulling him close.

"Shut your mouth, Russia. If you dare harm or do anything to my children." America said in a threatening voice and he pulled Alaska closer to him. He took off his dark blue apron and had more movement just in case. Alaska clung to him and looked away from Russia "You will regret it dearly. Got it?"

"Oh, you misunderstand. I just want Alaska and You. I care very little about your precious other States." Russia commented innocently and then added. "I will be visiting daily for an unknown amount of time, dah. I'm worried about that Oil Spill."

"Damnit." America muttered bitterly and then asked calmly. "When shall you leave?"

"When it starts getting dark outside, dah. Oh, but Let's spend the day together? You, Me, and Alaska? What do you say? It would be fun." Russia asked calmly and Alaska glared at him coldly.

"My two children are going to be visiting today." America stated bluntly and then added. "I have not seen them lately."

"I know that already, America. Florida and Texas. I saw them walking towards your home and they will be here any minute now being loud." Russia said lightly and then tilted his head towards the front door. "Oh that must be them now. I'm afraid I might have made them upset, dah."

"You damn commie bastard! Don't you dare touch Ma or Alaska!" Texas and Florida yelled out angrily as they slammed opened the door. America groaned to himself and he had hoped to have a good family breakfast, but that is all going to hell in a hand basket. His thirteen original States are already running down the stairs and he can hear England cursing at being woken up. Why on earth did Russia have to show up today of all days and his States are already upset about England staying here for an unknown amount of time.

"I just wanted to have a quiet and peaceful family breakfast for once." America muttered softly and Alaska held his hand softly.

"I'll protect you." Alaska said and held his hand tighter.

"Thanks, but I can handle it." America stated calmly and then frowned to himself for more than likely the food will be cold by the time everything is said and done.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	7. Dealing With England And Russia

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves.**

**Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

America sighed heavily when Florida and Texas flipped Russia off. Florida stood to his right while Texas side to his left which is where Alaska was currently at clinging. America noticed that his other children were gapping at him in shock and surprise.

"What?" America asked smoothly and waited for a response.

"You are wearing Daisy Dukes Shorts." Maryland replied and his eyes were wide.

"Yes and they were a gift from Florida." America stated flatly and then added. "I'm also wearing a short sleeve Western T-Shirt that Texas gave me. I told you all a few days ago that they would be visiting."

"Oh." All Thirteen Original States muttered quietly and they walked silently over to America's side. England arrived into the Kitchen and his eyebrows were raised up high.

"What the bloody hell was that yelling. Why the hell is Russia here and what the blazing hell are you wearing America." England snapped angrily and he glared slightly at America. "You look like a slut."

"Florida and Texas. Visiting Rights, I suppose? Oh and These are Daisy Dukes Short." America replied lightly and then rolled his eyes. He ignored England's later comment and had to hold his States back from attacking England on the spot. America ignored their yelling and cussing at England for saying that he looked like a slut. "Alaska and I made breakfast. It is getting colder not hotter and Russia I will talk to you. Now kids please sit down and eat. While I talk with Russia and England outside."

The States started to disagree, but America looked at them with serious eyes and they decided to eat some breakfast. Of course afterwards they plan to go outside and that sort of stuff. America smiled brightly as they sat down and he turned to the two Nations smiling happily. He grabbed England's and Russia's wrists pulling outside with ease.

"England, please do not give my kids anymore reason to hate you by talking to me like that just to let you know. It's okay at the meetings or anywhere where they are not there to hear it. They get a bit sensitive and I don't want them to be upset." America said bluntly and then smiled cheerfully.

"Alright, America. I will mainly be here at night time, but sometimes during the day." England stated and then added. "The rest of the time I'll be at the Oil Spill and handling stuff. I'm sorry for calling you a slu-"

"England, Don't say sorry. Just do not say it again in front of my kids." America said bluntly and England looked down. "Come on I'm not pissed off at you."

"I have to go now." England muttered and then he walked away.

"Good luck with taking care of the Oil Spill." America stated cheerfully and waved England good bye.

"You are too kind, dah." Russia said innocently and then suddenly pulled him close. "I notice your wrists are bruised and from my sources it is due to England."

"Shut up." America snapped angrily and he did not bother trying to break free from Russia's hug.

"My reason for coming over is I want to be on friendlier terms with you and be able to visit Alaska." Russia stated calmly and looked into America's blue eyes.

"Remember that Alaska was bought legally and there is no take backs." America said firmly and Russia hugged him tighter.

"I know, dah. I think it would be in Alaska's best interest if we both raised him although it would be unofficial. You can keep him, but I do want to lessen your stress. You have fixity children, dah." Russia told America smooth and then added. "England is not ever going to help with those thirteen Original States. The other Nations do not care about the burden that they placed on you."

"I can handle it by myself." America said firmly and his lips were drawn thin in annoyance.

"You are stubborn, dah." Russia muttered quietly and then he kissed America on the lips. Russia heard the outraged yells from the ease dropping States and smiled lightly for he does enjoy upseting America's kids. He broke the kiss and America stared at him for a moment before punching Russia hard across the cheek.

"You did that on purpose, Russia." America stated coldly and he saw Russia's innocent smile.

"I will be back." Russia said cheerfully and then he left. The States surrounded America and felt annoyed that Russia had managed to escape. America sighed heavily and he should have just kept Russia at arm's length. They were all speaking at once and some of them had tears in their eyes it gave America a head ache.

'At least all fifty of them are not here.' America thought mentally to himself and he had a feeling his States will be even more protective of him.

"Alright, Please speak one at a time." America said calmly and then added lightly. "Oldest to Youngest going by when you guys joined, Okay."

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	8. Settle Down

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"Why Russia?" Delaware asked softly and he looked away from America.

"I won't believe it." Pennsylvania stated firmly and he tried to forget it even happened.

"At least it was not England." New Jersey managed to say calmly and his fists were clenched he was inching to hit England along with Russia.

"Is Russia is what is best for America?" Georgia asked and he had no answer for it.

"No one is good enough to have America." Connecticut stated and he looked down at his hands.

"At least it is not that stupid Eggy." Massachusetts muttered quietly and looked down at the ground.

"I don't want to lose you." Maryland stated calmly, but then tears started falling down.

"Russia has stolen America." South Carolina and New Hampshire whispered softly.

"You want Russia." Virginia said in a down heart and sad voice. Tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at America.

"I will never forgive, Russia." New York vowed out loud and his fists were clenched.

"Russia kissed America." North Carolina stated quietly and looked at America with sad eyes.

"You are going to run away with Russia." Rhode Island said sadly and tears running down his cheeks.

"Maybe America is tired of us." Florida muttered and then looked up at the sky.

"Don't leave us." Texas managed to say lightly, but looked at America with pleading eyes.

"I'm not going back to Russia, Right? You are not going to leave us for Russia?" Alaska asked in a broken voice and he looked at America with tear filled eyes.

"Settle down, Jeez. I'm not going to go off with Russia and no one is going to be handed over to Russia. Like hell I would let anyone take you away from me." America said firmly and then sighed heavily. He hugged Alaska, Maryland, Virginia, and Rhode Island tightly. After a few moments he let them go and America stretched for a minute.

"Come on, Kids. I'm going to buy all of you some Ice Cream." America said cheerfully and his sixteen states followed after him.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	9. Ice Cream

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

America bought them some Ice Cream from the Ice Cream Trunk and he smiled brightly for now they all seemed to be alright. His States were over by the bench's talking, but more like whispering and America was able to get away for the time.

"Hello, America." France whispered softly and his hand groped America's bottom.

"France you best get your hand off my ass." America stated slowly so that maybe France would understand it and knock it off. He honestly did not want his States to become upset and America frowned when France's hand stayed there.

"Looking good in those shorts." France said cheerfully and then smacked his bottom. "Turns out your bottom is pretty nice and you look a lot more slender."

"Shut the hell up, France. I do not have any of my snacks hidden away and get lost before I kick your ass." America snapped angrily, but made sure not to be too loud or else his kids are sure to cause some trouble. Plus he would have a major head ache and France is not worth it.

"What do you think of the idea of those Chemicals?" France asked causally and his hand still on America's bottom.

"They are not approved. Which means no to helping with the Oil Spill." America stated flatly and looked away from him.

"Oh. Anyway I saw the cutest teens that were eating Ice Cream right over there and so cutely whispering. I would like to fuc—" France started to say, but America's hand was gripped around his throat and his eyes were blazing in anger. Alaska had left a few minutes ago and no one noticed since he had decided to eat his Ice Cream in a tree. Alaska secretly followed America and his fists clenched when he saw that France had groped America.

"France shut your damn mouth. Those teens are my States and my Children. So do me a favor and don't ever speak that way about my darling children. Otherwise I will do everyone a favor and shoot your dick off." America sneered viciously and his eyes grew dark. "Do not touch or look at them in a perverted way. I mean it, France."

France's face turned deathly pale and his hand quickly moved from America's bottom. Alaska came out causally and then blinked innocently.

"Is that Russia's Kid?" France asked in a panic filled voice and his eyes were wide.

"I belong to America no longer to Russia. My name is Alaska." Alaska said innocently and his smile was twisted. He gripped France's hand hard and broke it, but America was just looking at France's eyes.

"I did not see you with the rest." France managed to say calmly, but he got the chills from Alaska's glare.

"I was in a tree. Don't ever touch my America or else I'll tell Russia. Of course Russia and I both want America, but he would not like you touching America and I don't like you touching America at all either." Alaska muttered darkly to France and then smiled sweetly. "Bye, France."

France practically ran and he did not look back for a moment. America did not notice that Alaska threatened France, but only relieved that France took his warning seriously. He hugged Alaska and then they walked back to the other States.

"Oh, may. Alaska is as scary as Russia." France muttered under his breath and he shivered from the serious threat that America gave him regarding eyeing those kids up.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	10. Peaches And Oranges

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

America was use to his States giving him odd presents and gifts at times, but he accepted every single one of them and not wanting to hurt their feelings or make them feel terrible. He tries his best to be there for them and comfort in their time of need. England was not really there for America way back then and always busy with something or another. America refuses to do the same and does all that he can for them. If it means wearing or using something that is a bit odd. It would be well worth it and America does not like being hated. He tries so hard at pleasing others and trying to make the other Nations happy, but at times it fails and America does not allow the Nations see how much it hurts. However even if the whole world hates him at least he has his States that he can count on and for that America proudly uses or wears whatever his Kids give him.

"Hey was that perverted looking man France?" Rhode Island asked calmly and his eye brows were raised.

"Yeah. Louisiana does not like him." Florida stated flatly and his fists were clenched to his sides.

"I can see why he does not like France." Delaware said lightly and he remained calm.

"Damn, France was staring at us." New York snapped angrily and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Wait, Where is Alaska?" Maryland asked and his eyebrows were scrunched up together.

"Holy hell if France got Alaska on our watch." New Hampshire muttered and his eyes were wide in realization.

"America is goanna be so pissed off." Connecticut muttered and then sighed heavily.

"Not at us, but at France." Massachusetts commented and then looked at Texas.

"Alaska will be alright." Texas stated firmly and he was not worried about Alaska.

"Oh, yeah almost forget about him being with Russia for quite a well." Connecticut commented and he sighed to himself in relief.

"He'll be fine and France wouldn't want Alaska." North Carolina said calmly and he felt a bit more relaxed.

"That's right Russia creeps the hell out of France." South Carolina added and then looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

"Alaska can easily do the same thing." Pennsylvania commented lightly and everyone started to feel relaxed about that somewhat comforting thought.

"Wait, What if France notices America?" Virginia asked in a somewhat worried tone and he bit his lip wondering if France saw America in such revealing shirts.

"America can kick his frog ass." New Jersey stated firmly and he held his chin up to the sky.

"Florida. Why did you have to give Ma those Daisy Dukes Shorts? It will attract more attention and the other Nations might get interested." Georgia said in a somewhat lecturing voice and looking at Florida with a look of distain.

"Like you can be one to talk Georgia. You gave him a pair of shorts that has written on the ass of it in orange letters 'Peaches'. So please don't fucking lecture me." Florida snapped angrily and then looked away for he really wanted to punch Georgia in the face, but resisted the urge for it would upset America and he is only visiting for today.

"It is classy. Ever heard of Georgia Peaches?" Georgia asked in a smug voice and he noticed that Florida was glaring at him.

"Like hell it is classy. You wouldn't know classy even if it bite you right on the ass." Florida replied and he felt his annoyance rising up.

"Keep on talking sunshine state." Georgia commented lightly and he glared at him in annoyance.

"Fuck you, Peaches. I'm known as the lightning capital of the United States." Florida snapped angrily and his fists were clenched.

"Hah not a lot of people know that Sunny." Georgia stated mockingly and he smirked at him.

"Go to hell." Florida stated firmly and his right eye twitched.

"Ladies go first which means you Sun Shiny. Oh and those who love Oranges which also means you. Your Oranges can kiss my Peaches asses. My Peaches kick ass while Your Oranges sucks ass. " Georgia said mockingly and then he smirked at Florida.

"Alright, Sweet Heart. I'm going to kick your sorry little ass! Your peaches suck ass! Yeah I fucking said it bitch! What are going to do about it? My Oranges are better!" Florida yelled angrily and he went for Georgia, but he was firmly held back by Texas. Georgia's face turned red in anger when Florida insulted his peaches and he went for him, but held back by New York who rolled his eyes.

"New York let me go!" Georgia yelled loudly, but New York laughed and then snickered.

"Like Hell, Georgia. No fighting and Florida is only here for the day. Ma will be upset if he just suddenly left." New York snapped and he was feeling annoyed at the struggling Georgia.

"So knock it off. I'm not letting go until America get's here." Texas stated firmly and he did not let go of Florida who was still struggling. New York holding back Georgia and plans on not letting go until America arrives.

**Louisiana Colonial French****, ****Louisiana Creole French****, and ****Cajun French****, are spoken in some parts of ****Louisiana****, which was a colony of ****France**** from 1682 to 1762 and again from 1800 until it was ****sold to the United States**** in 1803.**

**New York****, ****California****, ****Florida****, ****Texas****, ****Louisiana****, and ****Hawaii**** are frequently visited by Francophone tourists.**

**Central **_Florida_** is **_known_** as the **_lightning_** capital of the United States, as it experiences more **_lightning_** strikes than anywhere else in the country.**

_Florida_ **is the #1 state in the US for growing **_oranges_.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	11. Let Me Guess

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

America sighed heavily as he saw that Texas was holding Florida back while New York was holding Georgia back and knowing it was going to be a head ache. Alaska clung onto America's waist and walked in step with him.

"Why is Alaska with Ma?" Virginia asked in confusion at first, but then felt dumb afterwards since Alaska is always managing to follow America.

"Should have known Alaska would be following him." Connecticut stated flatly and then sighed to himself. America walked over to his States and Alaska still held onto him.

"Let me guess the whole Peaches and Oranges fight again." America stated flatly and one eyebrow was up. He watched as all of them mutely nodded and noticed that the two being held back looked ashamed of themselves. Texas let Florida go and New York let Georgia go.

"Plus Georgia insulted the Daisy Dukes Shorts I got you." Florida said in a sulky voice and his arms were crossed.

"Hmp, Florida insulted the Peaches Shorts I got you." Georgia muttered and he crossed him arms.

"I'm going back home, but you guys will stay here for an hour and come up with a solution to the problem. The rest of you make sure Florida and Georgia do not hurt or kill each other. Alaska will be coming with me." America said smoothly and noticed that they were about to protest about Alaska coming up with him. "France had shown up and you guys let Alaska wander off. I'm not upset since Alaska is alright and untouched. Together you are strong, but divided you are doomed. I dealt with France so no need to worry about him."

The other States sulked slightly as they watched Alaska walk off with America and then sighed heavily to themselves.

"Ma seemed pretty stressed out." Florida muttered quietly and then looked away.

"Yeah. He had to deal with France." Connecticut commented causally and then remained silent. They all were thinking about what France could have possibility tried with America, but did not make a comment on it.

"Oranges, Peaches, Daisy Dukes Short, and the printed word Peaches." Georgia muttered and he sighed heavily to himself.

"How about Daisy Dukes Shorts that has both a small Peach and Orange on the back of it, but also has a lightning bolt on the front pockets." Florida said calmly and he looked towards Georgia.

"Sounds good to me." Georgia stated flatly and then looked up at the sky.

"Now we have to wait fifty eight minutes." Florida commented lightly. The other States glared in annoyance at Florida and Georgia for it was all their fault that America left without them.

"Alaska, Please wait here for a moment." America said firmly and he could feel a present of a Nation within his home. If he known about which one it was going to be then America would have left Alaska with the others. He wanted to check up on the house before his kids arrived otherwise it would have ended up becoming a bigger issue is a Nation happened to be inside and America shook his head slightly.

",But what if France shows up?" Alaska asked innocently and that was when America held his hand.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." America stated and he walked slowly towards his home while making sure that Alaska was still by his side. He did not see Alaska's bright smile and he did not know that Alaska did it on purpose for he wanted to be with America at all times. Personally, Alaska loves the fact that his State flower happens to be Forget-Me-Not and privately believing it brings him luck with America not forgetting about him.

**Alaska's State Flower is Forget-Me-Not**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**


	12. Sunflowers

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

Kansas was glaring at Russia and his reasons were simple. Mainly for Russia being inside of America's home and holding a large Sunflower, but also for holding the Family Kitten which everyone agreed that it would be called Merica.

"Russia, I know America would not invite you here." Kansas said to Russia coldly and his arms were crossed.

"I'm waiting, dah. You are blessed for having so many Sunflowers where you live." Russia stated cheerfully and he hid the Sunflower behind his back while smiling brightly.

"Take a hike. Give me back my Sunflower." Kansas sneered and he did not look away from Russia.

"No it is for America." Russia commented happily and he held onto the Sunflower tighter.

"It is mine and I was going to give that to Ma before you swiped it from my hand. You lousy commie." Kansas said coldly and he frowned at Russia with distain.

"What is wrong? It will still be given to America, dah." Russia said calmly and he looked at Kansas with wide violet eyes.

"That's not the point." Kansas snapped angrily and he glared coldly at Russia/

"It's not?" Russia asked innocently and then tilted his head.

"You annoy the heck out of me! Stay away from my Sunflowers, but most of all leave my America alone!" Kansas yelled loudly and his fists were clenched.

"Your America? Those feelings are not returned by him." Russia told him calmly and he smiled lightly at Kansas. "Waste of time, dah."

"What do you mean. You know nothing of my feelings." Kansas stated firmly and he looked away from Russia.

"All of you want dear America, but he only see's every single one of you as his children. He is not into incest. You have no chance with him, dah." Russia said innocently and his smile towards Kansas was twisted.

"Go to hell, bastard." Kansas stated in a somewhat broken voice and his dark blue eyes were full of tears. Russia smiled innocently and watched as Kansas's tears fell down.

**Kansas's State Flower are Sunflowers.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen years old. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**

**Kansas is male and his age is fifteen years old. His height is 5'4 and he has long golden blonde hair down to his mid back area along with having a light tan. Eye color dark blue and mainly takes care of the sunflowers in his state in his free time along with trying to guard them from Russia, but Kansas does not tell America about it. **


	13. Chills

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Side Note I do not mind long comments at all. Tennessee will be visiting soon and one other State with him. I try not to have too many of them at a time otherwise it will be rather confusing and stuff like that. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"Russia, What are you doing here?" America asked calmly, but then noticed Kansas is in his home and the fact he was crying quietly. Alaska still clung to America and he felt him tensing up. Kansas looked up and then managed to run towards America despite his eye sight being blurry, but he could feel the warmth of him and it guided him to America. His face buried onto America's shirt and tears still falling down. America held both Alaska and Kansas tightly to him. His fingers going their hair slowly and he tried to remain calm for their sake. He did not want to scare them, but wanted to give them comfort and also keeping them away from Russia.

" Waiting for you." Russia replied simply and then looked at America with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" America asked firmly and he did not look away from him. Alaska and Kansas clung tighter, but he did not mind it and it did not hurt one bit.

"Kansas and I were just talking, dah. He couldn't handle it." Russia told him cheerfully and he smiled innocently at America.

"You stole his Sunflower." America stated flatly and he was not shocked at that fact for Russia loves Sunflowers, but he was ticked off about Russia making Kansas cry and America forced himself not to punch Russia because his clinging States needed to be comforted. He could feel their shaking and it was due to Russia.

"It is for you." Russia said happily and he still held onto the Sunflower. His other arm held a small Kitten with blue eyes and yellowish fur.

"Let, Merica down." America stated coldly and he did not want the Kitten to be harmed.

"He likes me, dah." Russia commented lightly and he tilted his head slightly.

"I do not care, Russia. It is one of my children's pet." America said in a stern voice and Russia smiled lightly at him.

"His name is Merica? Pretty close to your name, dah. This kitten looks like you too." Russia said innocently and looked at the Merica's blue eyes along with looking at its yellowish fur.

"Put him down." America stated flatly and his blue eyes were flashing.

"I talked with your Boss." Russia told America and he smiled to himself.

"What." America said in an annoyed voice and he frowned to himself wondering what had happened, but why was he not called.

"Let's have dinner together tonight, dah? Leave your Children with England and we shall have a little chat over dinner." Russia commented lightly and tilted his head innocently.

"Fine, but put Merica down and get out." America managed to say calmly and his eyes never leaving Russia's eyes. Merica was placed gently down by Russia and America felt slightly more calm.

"I will pick you up." Russia said causally and he smiled slightly at America.

"Just go now." America said sharply and he glared at Russia.

"I suppose you do not want this Sunflower? I shall keep it." Russia commented cheerfully and he left. America relaxed and felt Russia's presence was fading off into the distance.

"I was going to give you that Sunflower." Kansas muttered in a depressed voice and tears still rolling down his cheeks slightly. "Russia stole it from me."

"It's alright, Kansas. There are plenty others." America stated calmly and he wiped away Kansas's tears. He bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. America did not notice Kansas's blush or the fact that Alaska's violet eyes had darken slightly. He gave Alaska a kiss on the cheek and then managed to free of their grasp on him.

"Now that should have taken away the chills you felt from Russia." America commented cheerfully and then smiled brightly at them.

"Thanks, Ma." Alaska and Kansas muttered softly. Their cheeks were slightly pink and America stretched slightly to relieve the rest of the tension that came from Russia suddenly showing up.

"Want to watch some cartoons until the others arrive?" America asked lightly and he received two nods. America was in the middle holding Merica in his arms while Alaska was snuggling up on his right side while Kansas was snuggling up on his left side. Thirty minutes passed and the two of them were fast asleep. America was smiling slightly and he used the remote to turn off the TV, but then the front door was slammed opened. America mentally sighed to himself and knew his other kids have arrived.

"Russia must be lying!" New York shouted and then added firmly. "Russia is a liar."

"Ma, Wouldn't go on a date with that creep!" Florida yelled out angrily and America rolled his eyes for he could heard them all the way in the living despite them being in the kitchen.

"It can't be true." Connecticut said in a voice full of disbelief.

"That bastard must have black mailed, America." Texas stated firmly and America knew that his fists were more than likely clenched. America sighed heavily and then rolled his eyes. He noticed that Alaska and Kansas were still sound asleep. America wiggled out of their grasp and walked quietly towards the kitchen.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen years old. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**

**Kansas is male and his age is fifteen years old. His height is 5'4 and he has long golden blonde hair down to his mid back area along with having a light tan. Eye color dark blue and mainly takes care of the sunflowers in his state in his free time along with trying to guard them from Russia, but Kansas does not tell America about it. **


	14. Just Want To Help

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. SideNote In My FanFic There will be NO lip kissing or sex or anything of that like between America And His States.**

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"Settle down. Alaska and Kansas are sleeping. Now sit down and listen." America stated calmly as he entered the kitchen and pointed to the chairs.

",but-" Some of the States started to protest, but America gave them a stern look.

"No but about it. My Boss wants me to be nicer to Russia. Russia decided to talk with my Boss and it is not a date." America stated flatly and he looked at them with serious eyes.

"Russia said he was taking you out." Maryland muttered quietly and he was hoping that Russia was lying.

"He will be picking me up." America said smoothly and he looked every single one of them in the eyes. "Now remain calm. Russia and I will be having dinner and-"

"A date." Rhode Island whispered in horror and he stared at America.

"Mein Gott, Russia was not lying." Pennsylvania muttered in horror and his eyes were wide.

"Be talking about stuff and it is going to be all business." America went on and pretended not to hear the comments.

"What if he kisses you?" North Carolina asked in a whisper.

"What if he touches you?" South Carolina added and he stared at America.

"Can we come with you?" Texas asked firmly and he looked at America with serious eyes.

"Russia is not like France. You guys stay home, but you can also go back to your own house. England will be here to protect you guys if needed." America told them and his arms were crossed.

"Like hell we need England." Massachusetts muttered bitterly.

"Don't hurt England." America stated firmly and his hands were on his hips.

"Why do you keep on protecting him?" Delaware asked calmly and he just did not understand it.

"He hurt you for crying out loud!" New York yelled angrily and his fists were clenched.

"Not just your wrists." Georgia added and he looked at America with disbelief.

"England has hurt your feelings a lot of times!" New Jersey yelled and he really did not like England.

"We seen your tears, Ma." Virginia muttered softly and he looked down at the floor.

"I love you all, but don't hurt England. He won't harm you, but he sure as heck will yell if you annoy him. Remember he was the one that took care of you before me for you thirteen. I'm not including Florida and Texas of course." America said calmly and then added. "Please do keep it down Alaska and Kansas are still asleep."

"We didn't like Eggy before either." All Thirteen Original States muttered and then they added together. "Eggy loved you the most America. We don't want him near you and certainly don't want him to take you away from us. England is a complete and utter punk. He's a jackass and no good for you."

"I won't leave you guys. I want to protect you all, but please don't mess with the other Nations. Leave them to me." America stated firmly and he looked at them with soft eyes.

",But they hurt you." New Hampshire said quietly and he looked down.

"Don't want you to be harmed." Georgia and Florida stated firmly to America.

"I'm alright. Shesh, I can take it and of need be fight back. Better me than you kids." America said lightly and he gave them a bright smile.

",But we can handle it." The States protested and looked at America.

"No. You are my children. My little States and I refuse for any of you to get hurt." America stated sternly and then smiled at them. "Only I can handle the Nations. After all I'm a Nation and You guys are States."

"America." Maryland muttered softly and they only wanted to help.

"I still remember what has happened to you guys. Anyone who dares to hurt my kids they shall not get away with it." America said calmly and then smiled happily.

"Ma." The States whispered and they looked at America's depressed blue eyes.

"I love you all. All fifty of you precious little States. I remember a lot of things." America managed to say calmly and he bit down on his lip for a moment trying to keep back the tears along with memories.

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen years old. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**

**Kansas is male and his age is fifteen years old. His height is 5'4 and he has long golden blonde hair down to his mid back area along with having a light tan. Eye color dark blue and mainly takes care of the sunflowers in his state in his free time along with trying to guard them from Russia, but Kansas does not tell America about it. **


	15. Heart Ache

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. SideNote In My FanFic There will be NO lip kissing or sex or anything of that like between America And His States.**

"America." The States could only mutter as they watch as America struggled with the bubbling emotions that seemed to be coming out.

"I know all of your State Flowers, Animals, and Locations on the maps. I know everything about every single one of you and I don't forget any of it nor about your history. I don't know a lot about the other Nations, but I sure as heck know a lot about every single one of you. I know your capitals and climates." America said and his shoulders were slightly shaking.

"Please don't cry." They all whispered and could only watch as America went on speaking.

"I'm scared out of my mind about what if another Civil War starts up. I won't be able to handle it again. I remember your fights, the blood, and tears of everyone in America. I didn't pick anyone's side because I just couldn't do it. I love each and every one of you equally." America said emotionally and tears started to flow out of his eyes.

" I love every single Citizen in America even if some of them hate me or dislike me. Even though the Civil War ripped me apart, but not completely and there was a lot of blood pouring out. I still love all of you. Even if it breaks my heart and makes me cry my eyes out just by thinking about it. Thinking about how some of you leaving me and everything. I still love you all despite it all and it is not going to change anytime soon." America managed to say and not once stopping even though his voice was breaking with every word.

America did not care about how tears were pouring out of his blue eyes and running down his cheeks. His tears were silent and he did not make any noise. America sunk to the floor and the States surrounded him. They went to the floor and gave America a tight hug not letting go. Slowly America's tears stopped and then he stood up straight.

"I'll make us some Pizza." America said in a cheerful voice and trying to smile bright at his kids not wanting them to worry about him. He tried to pretend everything was alright and America really wanted them to be happy not sad or in tears. America tries his best not to cry around his States for he does not want to burden them, but sometimes he can't hold it back and tears just start coming out uncontrollably. It made the States heart ache when they see America's tears and that is why America tries his best for them to not ever see his tears, but at times they see those tears.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _

**Alaska is male and his age is thirteen years old. His height is 5'0 which makes sense to me since Russia is pretty tall and he belonged to Russia in the beginning plus Alaska has the biggest land massive. He has light blond hair that is shoulder length and has violet eyes plus his skin is pale. Also he is a bit skinny and light weighted.**

**Kansas is male and his age is fifteen years old. His height is 5'4 and he has long golden blonde hair down to his mid back area along with having a light tan. Eye color dark blue and mainly takes care of the sunflowers in his state in his free time along with trying to guard them from Russia, but Kansas does not tell America about it. **


	16. Go Upstairs

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"Ma tries so hard to act happy and cheerful for us." Georgia stated softly and he looked down at his hands.

"He does so much for us." Massachusetts muttered to himself and then sighed heavily.

"It hurts a lot to see America's tears." Rhode Island stated and then looked away.

"That's why Ma holds it in for the most part." New York said in a hushed voice and then looked down in shame.

"Because we just can't handle it." Delaware commented lightly and then looked down to the floor.

"Foolish of us to think we could handle the other Nations." Texas stated firmly and then looked up at the ceiling.

"America gives and gives." Virginia muttered and they all nodded their heads.

"He's been losing weight." Maryland whispered softly and they all noticed it, but did not comment on it to America.

"Ma is so stressed out and worried." Florida commented in a sad tone and then sighed to himself.

"Thankfully the other Nations are clueless about it." Rhode Island stated calmly and he relaxed slightly.

"I think England and Russia know it." Connecticut commented and everyone tensed up a bit at that information.

"Damn that lousy Commie bastard for trying to take advantage of Ma." New Jersey snapped angrily, but made sure not to be too loud.

",But America is strong and he'll pull through it." Pennsylvania muttered to himself and there was a round of nods.

"He can handle it." New Hampshire commented strongly and firmly believing in America.

"We will be there for him." South and North Carolina stated firmly and then nodded.

"Standing side by side supporting our America." All of the States muttered in agreement and then they walked back into the kitchen.

"Pizza is done. Best get it before it is cold." America commented lightly and the States grabbed their plates.

"America we are sorr—" All of the States started to say, but America held up his hand motioning for silent.

"No need to say anything. Hm, I know Germany's culture and language the most out of any other ethic group that has come here." America commented causally and then added. "Personally, I like Germany. He is strict, hard working, and his people who had moved here has helped a lot."

The States and America ate their pizza in peace. They watched Tv, Alaska, and Kansas woke up. America changed his shirt into a long sleeve blue shirt and did not bother changing out of the Daisy Dukes Shorts. Everything was peaceful Flordia and Texas had to leave. However that peace will soon end for it started to get dark and America sighed heavily to himself. He felt Russia's and England's presence growing closer by the minute. America knew he had to make sure his States would not cause any problems or anything that could end badly.

"Kids go up to your bedrooms upstairs." America stated firmly and then added. "England will go and get you after Russia and I leave."

The States decided to go with it and went upstairs into their own bedrooms without saying a word. America let out a sigh of relief and then started to walk to his front door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Russia? Why do you have roses!" England shouted angrily and America walked faster to his front door hoping his kids will follow his orders. America opened his door and heard Russia's innocent response.

"I'm picking America up. Not very nice to ruin the surprise." Russia stated innocently and then he smiled brightly at America. "I got you roses, America. Different kind of roses and colors too. I have fifty for you, dah."

**The largest self-reported ethnic group living in the United States is German Americans. In fact, there is an estimated 47 million German Americans according to the year 2000 ****census**** of the United States.**

**The rose was designated the official flower and floral emblem of the United States of America in 1986. The rose has been around for about 35 million years and grows naturally throughout North America. The petals and rose hips are edible and have been used in medicines since ancient times.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	17. No Thorns

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"I'm picking America up. Not very nice to ruin the surprise." Russia stated innocently and then he smiled brightly at America. "I got you roses, America. Different kind of roses and colors too. I have fifty for you, dah."

England frowned and then looked at America with a confused expression.

"What the hell happened when I was gone?" England asked firmly and he wanted answers.

"Well there is a song called 'When I was gone'. No wait it was really called 'When you were gone'." America stated cheerfully and ignored England's question.

"Stop avoiding the question." England snapped in an annoyed voice and he crossed his arms.

"I'll tell you later watch my little States for me." America said innocently and then blinked his blue eyes towards England.

"Why must I watch those hellions." England said bitterly and then thought 'There is no one else. Plus America tries to hide them from the other Nations.'

"Because I can count on you not letting them follow me." America replied happily and then hugged England tightly before adding. "Plus I know you can handle it."

"Just go already." England snapped and he was feeling annoyed, but decided to agree to it despite knowing it will be a headache since the States hate him.

"Thanks, Englandy. Oh yeah and let them know they can come out." America commented lightly and then added. "I wrote down some notes for you and it is on my bed. My private Bedroom."

"Fine." England muttered quietly and then walked inside America's home.

"Here you go." Russia said calmly and handed America the fifty roses.

"There are no thorns." America commented flatly and he already plans to burn the roses later when Russia is gone. Russia grabbed his arm and then pulled America close.

"Every beauty has thorns, but your thorns are gone yet your beauty remains intact. Nothing to protect you from others who want to take you away and make you even more beautiful by having you in tears. To see you covered in your own blood and seeing tears running down those pretty cheeks making you look even more beautiful. Lovely, dah. I just came up with it, America. Like it?" Russia whispered softly and innocently into America's right ear. He pulled away from him and Russia held America's hand.

"I hate you." America stated firmly and he squeezed Russia's hand tightly wanting to break it, but could not for his Boss wants him to be friendly with Russia and that is why he was landed here in the first place. He pretended that Russia was not giving him the chills and America ignored the way that Russia was looking at him.

"You look cold, dah. Yet you feel so very warm." Russia commented causally and pulled America closer. "Are you frightened of me, dah?"

"Go to hell, Russia." America muttered angrily and he forced himself not to flinch for Russia's arm was wrapped around his waist as they walked to a restaurant. America wished that he had thought ahead and made sure to cover himself completely, but at least he is wearing a long sleeve shirt and it is blue in color.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**27. Florida** 16

**28. Texas** 16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	18. Blood Running Cold

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

"Hey, Hellions you can come out now." England stated flatly and the note America had wrote was clenched tightly in his fist. The only thing it said was 'Good luck and Let them know I'm gone'.

"Why not get lost, Eggy?" Massachusetts sneered and his nose was in the air.

"No, I'm staying. No mere State can make me leave." England commented firmly and he felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Fuck you, England." New York said angrily and New Jersey was next to him.

"No thank you, Yankee." England commented lightly and then smirked at him mockingly.

"We hate you." New Jersey sneered at England and then looked away.

"I know and you know what I do not give a damn." England stated calmly and then covered a yawn. "I'm doing this just for America not for you ungrateful bastards."

"You best stay the hell away from Ma." Georgia snapped angrily and then looked down.

"Keep your limey hands from our America." New Jersey stated firmly and then looked towards England.

"We know you want him." Pennsylvania said in a mocking voice and he glared at England.

"You do not know a damn thing or understand anything at all." England said coldly and he glared at them with blazing eyes.

"You just want to fuck America." New York commented and his fists were clenched. England gritted his teeth and he felt his blood boiling for that vulgar comment which belittled his feelings toward America. He could still remember the day America left him and became free. It broke his heart and that pain is still there lingering. England closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"Shut your damn mouth." England said slowly and coldly. He walked downstairs and then reached into his pocket. He sprayed it upstairs and England knew it would knock those little States out cold making them go to sleep. It was better that way or he really would have kicked there vulgar little asses which would have pissed off America. After a few minutes England walked upstairs and counted up the sleeping bodies. The thirteen original States, Alaska, and Kansas were fast asleep it should last until America came back.

England went downstairs and started reading some books for a few hours, but then his blood ran cold and that was when he knew something was wrong with America. England walked outside of the house and had his magical friends watch over the States. His face was serious and set as he went towards the feeling of America's presence. England has a feeling it was Russia's fault and something must have happened to made America feel that upset. His heart was pounding and he was rushing to where he felt where America was at right now, but then England saw Russia and heard him humming happily.

"What the hell did you do to America." England said in a cold and deadly voice as he grabbed Russia by the shirt. "You must have done something to him."

"I kissed him on the lips. He did not like it, dah." Russia commented innocently and then added in a somewhat sulky voice. "He bite my tongue and made my lip bleed."

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	19. Unexpected

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning For Creepy and Possessive Alaska. Along with really possessive States that want America's attention all to themselves. Side Note America cares and loves all of the States Equally, but does not know how truly Possessive that they could be at times and certainly has no idea about Alaska. **

America and Russia were sitting down at a table. They had already ordered some food and Russia just stared at America as they ate not once looking away.

"You really should just nuke that little Oil Spill. I can help, dah." Russia commented causally and then smiled happily.

"No, England is handling it. I do not think he would like that idea." America stated calmly and then he finished up his dinner.

"Want some Vodka, dah?" Russia asked innocently and then looked at America with wide violet eyes.

"No, I'm having some German Made Beer." America commented smoothly and mentally wanted to dump all of the world's Vodka into the ocean, but then they might kill the animals living in it and he does like eating Sushi. "Besides, I'm not going to get drunk with Vodka."

"More for me then I suppose, dah." Russia remarked cheerfully and then drained another bottle.

"I'm going to be leaving soon. It is getting rather late." America stated flatly and then called for the check, but Russia grabbed it and paid for it before he even had the choice to look at the cost. They walked out of the place and onto the sidewalk.

"I picked you up. So I pay for it, dah." Russia said firmly and innocently. "I'll walk you home."

"Hell no, Russia." America stated coldly and then sighed heavily in annoyance. Suddenly Russia kissed him on the lips and managed to slip his tongue inside. America bite Russia's tongue and it was hard enough to make it bleed, but not enough to bite it off and Russia's lip was bleeding. Russia was shoved away harshly and America glared at him.

"Until next time, Comrade. Become one with Russia, dah." Russia said cheerfully and he walked away. America's shoulders were shaking in rage and he wanted to kick Russia's ass so badly, but his Boss wants him to play nice with Russia and not offending Russia. America hated himself for letting his guard down slightly and the fact that it frightened him a lot when Russia kissed him. America felt thankful that he still has his strength and didn't want to think about what would have happened to him if he lost his strength. Russia would have had his way and he would have been helpless to stop it. America could not stop shaking from rage and fear.

"I still have some thorns." America whispered to himself and walked into Burger King's restroom. He noticed it was empty and America walked towards the mirrors that were above the sinks. America did not look at his reflection, but instead he punched every single mirror shattering it to pieces. America did not care about how blood was flowing out of his hands and arms nor about the shards of glass that were inside only about killing the emotion of being fearful. He felt numb and could no longer feel frighten about what could have happened to him if he had not shoved Russia away. America's eyes were dead and he kept on hitting the mirrors repeatly while faintly thinking to himself 'Will England come? What a silly thought.'.

**Russia really did suggest Nuking the Oil Spill, Just Google it and there is some more info on it.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	20. Panic

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Next Chapter will be about how England deals with Russia and what he discovers when he finds America. **

Poland knocked on America's door and he was met with silence. It was starting to feel like a horror movie, but Poland forced himself to relax and slowly opened the door. He called out for America, but there was no reply and Poland walked upstairs. His eyes went wide and then he screamed for there were fifteen teen bodies laying on the floor. Poland knew that someone must have got to America first and then went on to kill the States.

"America's been killed and his little States! I'm next and this house is cursed! I'm doomed and my people are too! We have enough issues!" Poland screamed in a panic and then started to cry for America is gone. Plus he was more than likely next and his heart was beating faster. This is like a horror film and Poland wiped his eyes. He ran throughout the whole entire house turning on every single light and even the night lamps for then there would be no surprises.

"I'm not going to die tonight." Poland chanted to himself over and over. He was running all about for a couple of hours and then the door was slammed opened. Poland screamed and then saw America's blood stained outfit. His eyes went wide and England was carrying America.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! England is the murder! It is always the British!" Poland screamed shrilly and England glared at him.

"Shut the bloody hell up, idiot." England snapped angrily and he felt highly insulted along with having a headache. "You are giving me a headache."

"Poland?" America muttered softly and then England hushed him gently.

"Ignore him. Poland can chat with you later when he is not being such a bleedin ninny." England stated flatly and went on walking.

"What the hell did you do to Ma! You damn punk!" New York yelled and the other States were behind him glaring at England.

"Oh my god America's kids are now the undead and Zombies! I'm surrounded by a Killer and Zombies that are rude along with being brain eaters! Are you alive America?" Poland shouted loudly and the States just stared at him blankly.

"Yes." America whispered and he wondered why Poland was here, but right now it didn't matter.

"I'll save you and we could flee to my pink home! No killers or Zombies are there! Die you killer!" Poland yelled loudly and started to rush at England who gapped at him in sheer disbelief. The States looked on with wide eyes and just could not look away from Poland running at England with the sharp end of a pair of nail clippers that were bright pink.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	21. You Found Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel and I love reading them. **

"What the hell did you do to America." England said in a cold and deadly voice as he grabbed Russia by the shirt. "You must have done something to him."

"I kissed him on the lips. He did not like it, dah." Russia commented innocently and then added in a somewhat sulky voice. "He bite my tongue and made my lip bleed."

"What else happened?" England asked and he held onto Russia's shirt tighter wanting answers to his questions.

"I went on my way. Oh and would you agree to the nuking of that little Oil Spill, dah?" Russia asked innocent and then added. "America has left it up to you."

"Hell no, Russia. Will you and your Russian's stop giving America crazy idea's. I know how much you love giving idea's and crazy ones to America. He has enough on his own without any help from you." England said firmly and he roughly shoved Russia away after letting go of his shirt.

"Won't your boss be upset that I'm being treated poorly, dah? Your are not nice at all." Russia asked lightly and then tilted his head slightly.

"I don't give a damn." England stated coldly and then added in a threatening voice. "I use to be a Pirate, a rebel, and a fucking complete punk. I'm not afraid to kick your bloody ass and go against orders in order to defend America from you or anyone else for that matter. Got it, Russia?"

"Oh, well it is not like I'm interested in you." Russia commented cheerfully and then smiled brightly at England.

"Stay away from America. I'm handling the damn Oil Spill." England said calmly and then he punched Russia across the face. "That was for America and don't you ever dare do it again to him. Otherwise I will beat you to a bloody pulp and damn everything else."

Russia frowned and then walked away from England not wanting to waste his time.

"Damn Russia." England muttered angrily and after several minutes found the place where he sensed America. It figured it would be inside a Burger King and looks to be closed. England sighed heavily and picked the lock with ease before entering the restroom. He easily found America and noticed that all of the mirrors were broken.

"Oh, America." England said quietly and walked over towards him. He saw America's arms, hands, and wrists were covered in blood along with having shards of glass in several locations. America got up and went to punch the already shattered mirror again, but England was quickly behind him and he wrapped an arm around America's chest and pulled him close.

"America, It is alright to feel frightened." England muttered softly and then slowly slumped to the floor with a now limp America in his arms. He could feel America's shaking body and saw the goose bumps. "I'm here now for you."

"You found me, England." America whispered quietly and then England let him go. He sat in front of America and then sighed heavily.

"Course I did and now I will get all of those pieces of glass out of your arms." England stated lightly and then he took out a pair of tweezers from his right pocket. America blinked at him and England added in slight annoyance. "It is always good to be prepared for anything and I bought them after I was done with work for today."

"Is it for your eyebrows?" America asked half teasingly and had a small smile on his lips. England rolled his eyes and then looked at America.

"No, I would need stronger ones." England said jokingly and then smiled lightly when America snickered quietly.

"You made a joke." America stated softly and England nodded.

"This will hurt." England warned America and the tweezers were in his hands at the ready. "Don't bite your tongue and blame it on me because I have warned you. Ready?"

"Yep, Do your worst." America muttered and he closed his eyes along with having his mouth shut tightly.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	22. Returned Home

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

England used his Tweezers and carefully pulled out every shard of glass from both of America's arms. When he had first found him England had noticed right away that America's blue eyes were dull and a bit dead, but England managed to bring life back to those eyes. England sighed lightly and he was always the one who helps America, but so far has never seen America cry and yet knowing America does cry at times more than likely all alone. It pains him to think about it and wished that America would just let it out. Never once did America ask for comfort or any help from England and out of all the Nations does not want England to see his tears not wanting to be thought of as less of a Nation.

"I know you were not trying to kill yourself." England said to America and he looked at him with serious eyes.

"Your right. I'm not selfish enough to kill myself and my kids need me plus what would you do without me to annoy you." America replied and then looked away from him.

"However others would think so differently and find you to be suicidal." England went on speaking pretending he did not hear and then added. "You are lucky that you happen to be a Nation for this would have killed a human."

"I won't die from this at all. I just felt so." America commented softly, but did not finish his sentence. He looked at his arms and then sighed heavily in regret knowinf if his kids saw they will freak. Plus it hurts like hell now and the mirrors are shattered to pieces, but also faintly remembering the thing about bad luck and mirrors.

"You were upset and frightened of how utter powerlessly you felt when with Russia this time around. Due to the fact of your Boss not allowing you to offend Russia in any way." England stated and he noticed on how America's eyes went wide. "I personally think you of all Nations have the right to defend yourself, but if you won't do it. I will do it for you and give them hell despite what my Boss currently wants right now."

"What about your orders?" America whispered and he waited for England to say something. He winced slightly as England wiped away the blood with a wet piece of toliet paper and watched as the pure white turned into a dark red.

"To hell with them and besides I know it shall not last long." England commented firmly and then he nodded towards America. "Plus Russia will in time mess up and make my Boss hate him or say to hell with it."

"I heard you use to be bad ass. Personally, I don't see it. Your more like a nurse than a past pirate." America stated in a somewhat teasing tone and looked at England with more lively eyes. "Seriously, You are a complete softie and not what I think a past pirate would act."

"America those shorts and shirt are stained with your own blood." England commented lightly and ignored America's statement as he finished cleaning up America's arms. Then wrapping America's arms up in toliet paper and sighing when it turned red, but appiled more pressure and it stopped the bleeding making England relax slightly.

"Iggy, I feel a bit dizzy." America muttered and he felt really tired. He tried to stand up, but then started to fall back down and England caught him before he fell to the floor.

"From blood lost and emotional strain on your body." England stated calmly and then he picked up America in his arms."You are much lighter and easier to carry. Why are so light?"

"I have lost some weight and I can't seem to get it back." America stated flatly and then yawned lightly for he felt worn out from everything that has happened.

"Everything will work out." England said firmly to America and held him closer to his body. He knew now for sure that America needs his protection more so than ever and England did not give a damn that some of America's people hates BP, but he will not leave America over such a reason.

"Thanks." America commented tiredly and then slowly fell asleep in England's arms.

"Just don't die." England muttered softly and he started walking to America's home hoping that those hellions were still asleep along with there being no visiting Nations. England rolled his eyes and knew that those brats would freak over something like blood. He knew that they can't handle it and personally wanted to avoid having them see America in this kind of shape. England sighed heavily and had a feeling he would have to deal with all the tears, yelling, and everything else those States would do. America is in no shape to scold those hellions and England was in a bad mood.

"I hope those brats are asleep otherwise I will be highly tempted to kick there little asses if they dare accuse me of hurting America, but of couse then America would be pissed off and I don't want to add to it." England muttered to himself and started walking faster, but made sure to be careful since America was in his arms and sleeping soundly for right now. He mentally planned and prepared himself just in case the kids are up. England lost track of time and his arms were not feeling numb. It was worrying that America was so light and he bite his lip while thinking 'Why did I not notice sooner.' England sighed and then had America in one arm. He slammed opened the door and returned America to being in both of his arms.

'Why the bloody hell is Poland here?' England wondered to himself and then gritted his teeth when he heard Poland's shrill scream that more or less woke up the States. Now he would have to deal with a screamish Poland and fifteen pissed off States. America had woken up and England glared at Poland.

"Shut the bloody hell up, idiot." England snapped angrily and he felt highly insulted along with having a headache. "You are giving me a headache."

"Poland?" America muttered softly and then England hushed him gently. America was a little confused and wondered why Poland was freaking out.

"Ignore him. Poland can chat with you later when he is not being such a bleedin ninny." England stated flatly and went on walking ignoring how pale Poland's face turned.

"What the hell did you do to Ma! You damn punk!" New York yelled and the other States were behind him glaring at England. England really wanted to teach those rude brats a thing or two, but reframed from it and he was also still carrying America. Personally America was more important than anything else and England refused to let those little vulgar States keep him from taking care of America. Plus he knew that they talked big, but they can't handle it when America is in tears or bleeding. England did not say a word, but just gave them a cold glare.

"Oh my god America's kids are now the undead and Zombies! I'm surrounded by a Killer and Zombies that are rude along with being brain eaters! Are you alive America?" Poland shouted loudly and the States just stared at him blankly.

"Yes." America whispered and he wondered why Poland was here, but right now it didn't matter.

"I'll save you and we could flee to my pink home! No killers or Zombies are there! Die you killer!" Poland yelled loudly and started to rush at England who gapped at him in sheer disbelief. The States looked on with wide eyes and just could not look away from Poland running at England with the sharp end of a pair of nail clippers that were bright pink.

'Why the hell are those things pink?' England briefly thought and then sighed heavily when Poland ran towards him. He placed America gently down and then turned to the charging Poland who was doing a battle cry.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	23. Stay With Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"I will save you, America! From the Zombies and that killer England!" Poland cried out and that was his battle cry as he charged towards England without any fear.

"You Muppet, I'm not a killer or a serial killer." England snapped angrily and glared at Poland.

"Lies!" Poland called out and came closer.

"I'm going to take care of America." England stated coldly and calmly. His eyes were twitching and his fists were clenched in annoyance.

"You are going to kill him!" Poland screamed loudly and his hand with the bright pink nail flier was caught by England.

"No, you damn ninny. He needs peace and quiet until the morning. So shut the hell up and get out before I kick your arse." England sneered and then tossed the bright pink nail flier away from Poland.

"I'm like taking America with me!" Poland yelled and he tried to grab America, but England tripped him and tossed him out of the opened front door. He quickly closed and locked the door. England picked up America and had him in his arms. He turned and saw the States were glaring at him.

"Now, What do you brats want?" England asked calmly and his right eyebrow was raised.

"Answers." Connecticut stated and then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Like hell I'll tell any of you immature kids a damn thing." England commented lightly and started to move forward with America in his arms.

"We will force it out of you." New York said boldly and his arms were crossed.

"Hah, You won't be able to do it. Now get out of my way and America might tell you, but as for me. I'm staying out of it and I will be looking after America tonight. So don't bother me and let America sleep." England stated coldly and his eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"Kids, Listen to England." America muttered weakly and that was when the States moved aside. England rolled his eyes and he did not care about the glares or being hated by those ungrateful bastards, but England cares a lot about America and puts up with them despite wanting to really teach them not to mess with Nations yet restrained himself.

England carried America to the bathroom setting him down on the closed toilet lid and thoroughly took care of America's arms. He made sure to wash America's arms thoroughly, disinfecting every inch of it, and wrapping them from stuff in the first aid kit. Then he picked him up and set him onto the edge of the bed.

"America your kids are really annoying." England stated flatly and he was by America's bedside. He had placed America under the covers and tucked him in. Of course he had to help America change into comfortable dark blue night shorts and into a crimson short sleeve shirt that was loose. After all it wouldn't due to have the bed sheets having blood stains

"Thirteen of them use to belong to you." America said lightly and he looked England in the eyes.

"You keep them because personally I never wanted them." England replied honestly and then watched as America's blue eyes widen slightly in shock.

"That's cruel." America commented and he looked away from England.

",But it is the truth and don't forget that they didn't like me either so it is not one sided. It is best that they stay with you." England stated firmly and he lightly pulled America's face towards him.

"I know." America muttered quietly and then he sighed heavily to himself.

"You really should teach them some manners. The other Nations will not be as kind as me." England said causally, but he meant it and America knew it too.

"I know, but I don't want them to leave me. I won't be able to take it again." America replied and England sighed for the Civil War still frightens the hell out of America.

"America." England muttered and he understood, but yet it does not mean that America should just let them run off at the mouth without a care.

"I feel really tired, Iggy and old just like you. It's tough." America whispered and he looked up at the ceiling with sad eyes.

"You chose it." England stated and then added softly. "You wanted to be a Nation and be free from me."

"I know, but I really wanted freedom and thought being a Nation would not be all that different from being a colony." America commented and then blinked slowly to himself forcing away the memories of before he was a Nation. Before he left England and became independent.

"Do you regret it?" England asked and he hoped America would answer this question.

"Hmm to be honest at times yes, but I had to do it." America answered slowly and then he looked at England's eyes.

"It really started after what happened to Massachusetts." England said quietly and he remembered what had happened.

"Yeah and everything went downhill." America commented calmly and then a single tear fell. England saw it, but he made no comment and just accepted it.

"Just close your eyes and don't think about it otherwise you will have nightmares." England muttered smoothly and then noticed America's eyes after a second went back to normal.

"I have plenty of nightmares and I can remember everything." America stated honestly and then sighed to himself.

"America." England whispered gently and wiped away the lone tear on America's cheek. He always had a soft spot for America and it is not going to be changing anytime soon for England knew America still needed him, but also knew America wouldn't say it outright.

"Stay with me and don't leave me alone." America stated calmly, but England could see those slightly pleading eyes despite that calm voice. England sighed lightly and crawled underneath the covers.

"I won't leave you." England stated firmly and he was a little bit away from America giving him space.

"Thanks." America said softly and he went closer to England.

"Just don't leave me either." England muttered tiredly and he felt America's arms around his chest feeling as that blond hair rested on his shirt.

"Okay. Good night, Iggy." America whispered quietly and he fell asleep clinging to England's chest while also using it as a pillow listening to the heart beat which helped him go to sleep.

"Night, America." England muttered gently and his arms were around America's waist never straying. He really couldn't deny America whether it be freedom or help or comfort. England closed his eyes and fell asleep feeling relaxed with America in his arms not worried about a thing. England hated how those little States belittled the feelings and emotions that he feels so strongly towards America. The feelings of love, affection, softness, and genuinely caring about America. He hated that those Vulgar States dare say 'You want to just fuck America' for England honest to goodness loves America and wants the best for him. England is afraid to tell his feels and possibly being rejected or ruining what they managed to build up from the heart breaking revolutionary war.

'I really do love you, America. Your kids just don't understand it and the other Nations don't get it or want to understand or they just don't care or in denial.' England thought to himself and he could only relax around America, but not with any of the other Nations.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	24. Call Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

In the morning England waited for America to wake up and it was not a long wait.

"I'm going now. If you need me call me. Oh and make sure to call me if Russia shows up tp bug you." England commented casually and then stared down at the curled America under the blankets waiting for a reply.

",But you'll be busy." America muttered sleepily and wanted to go back to sleep, but didn't for England was still there.

"I would tell the others to piss off and have them handle it themselves for a while without me being there to watch." England stated firmly and he meant every word of it.

"England, You really shouldn't do that." America whined slightly and puffed out his cheeks.

"I mean it. Now you will be alright?" England asked and he knew what America would say.

"Yeah." America replied and he looked away from him.

"I know your lying, but remember call my cell if you need me." England told him and he could always tell when America was lying.

"Jeez, your such a worrier. Better go before you are late." America commented calmly and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I will change your wrappings when I'm back from work." England stated firmly and watched as America nodded silently. "Just relax and don't let your kids stress you out."

"Alright, Be safe England and don't die from worrying about me." America said teasingly and he smiled brightly at England.

"America." England said in a scolding voice and his arms were crossed.

"I won't punch anymore mirrors. I think I'm pretty damn unlucky at the moment." America commented lightly and watched as England silently fumed at the sheer light manner on that subject. England nodded and then left quietly not wanting to wake up the States. America rolled his eyes and then yawned slightly deciding he might as well get up slowly. He stretched and then walked over to his closest. America pulled out a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue Daisy Duke Shorts. He wanted to cover up his arms and forget a bit of last night for it was painful in many ways.

"Might as well make myself something to eat." America muttered to himself and then walked downstairs. He noticed that Italy was in his kitchen naked and making Pasta. America went upstairs and grabbed a pair of dark green boxers so that Italy could cover up for he did not want his kids seeing a naked Italy.

"Italy, What are you doing here?" America asked firmly and his hands were on his hips.

"Well Germany and I want to help with the Oil Spill." Italy commented cheerfully and then added calmly. "Germany will be over here too."

"You will have to ask my Boss. I'm not in the mood to decide anything." America stated calmly and then handed Italy the pair of dark green boxers. "Put these on because my kids are upstairs and I don't want them to see you naked."

"Wow, You have Kids? Hmm, but you are still so young. Heh, Now I remember that you did introduced me to New York and I completely forgot about it." Italy said in an awed voice and then blinked slowly.

"That's because New York nearly squeezed the life out of you and it was not meant to be mean at all. They mainly save that for England and Russia." America stated flatly and then sighed heavily. "Plus he was overly happy to see a Nation that was not England."

"Oh, I thought New York wanted to kill me." Italy commented lightly and then smiled happily to himself for it turns out New York doesn't want him dead.

"He does gave the impression at times without meaning too." America told Italy and it was true that New York does not mean it, but yes at times he means it a lot.

"Oh that's right you have Fifty kids. Sounds like a hand full, Vee." Italy said cheerfully and smiled brightly at America.

"That's not even including some of the territories." America muttered and thinking about when they are all together the territories plus all of the States gave him a headache.

"Poor America." Italy said and then he hugged America tightly. "Wow, you are really slim."

"I have been told that a lot lately." America stated flatly and did not bother with pushing Italy away from him since he knew Italy was naturally clingy.

"Has it gotten bigger or smaller?" Italy asked innocently and America rolled his eyes in annoyance at that question. "I mean down below of course."

"Italy, Hands off of America." Germany said firmly and Italy sulkily let's go of America.

**The ****Order Sons of Italy in America**** is the largest and oldest ****Italian American**** fraternal organization in the ****United States****. A similar organization also exists in ****Canada****.****[2] ****It was founded on June 22, 1905 by Dr. Vincenzo Sellaro to help assimilate Italians into American society during the immigration boom of the early 20th century. In 1928 Dr. Sellaro was given the key to the City of New York in recognition of his social and medical achievements.**

**After ****World War II****, the organization faced criticism for what the "heavy involvement by the OSIA in Mussolini's Fascist propaganda campaign in the 1920s and 1930s".**

**During its history, OSIA has been involved in promoting immigration legislation, assisting in the assimilation process, supporting cooperation, trade, and diplomatic relations between the United States and Italy, initiating social and fraternal events, encouraging educational achievement through scholarships, serving local communities through a variety of cultural events and raising funds for local charities, and providing low-cost group financial investments and ****insurance****.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	25. Want Some Pasta

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Next Chapter will be about how England deals with Russia and what he discovers when he finds America. **

"Italy, Hands off of America." Germany said firmly and Italy sulkily let's go of America. Italy walked back to the stove and finished making the Pasta while humming an Italian song. America watched in amusement and Germany sighed heavily to himself.

"How on earth did you get inside my house? Did England forget to lock the door." America asked lightly, but knew the answerer and yet decided to ask it anyway. He knew that England would not ever forget to or neglect to lock any door. Plus America knew Italy's little habit and it has happened several times.

"I picked the lock." Italy stated honestly and looked at America with wide eyes.

"You picked the lock, Italy? I told you to knock and wait for America to answer the door. Also quit picking my locks and learn to knock." German told Italy sternly and his arms were crossed.

"Vee." Italy muttered quietly and then looked down pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry about this America." Germany said calmly and America smiled brightly at him.

"It's okay at least my door was not blasted open or destroyed." America stated cheerfully and then added. "It's alright and no harm was done."

"Want some Pasta?" Italy asked cheerfully and he smiled happily at America.

"Sure." America replied simply and that Pasta was from his own cabinet.

"Okay. Germany want some Pasta?" Italy asked innocently and he handed America a plate of Pasta.

"No." Germany stated firmly and watched as Italy along with America ate Pasta while making small talk.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	26. You Can Go Now

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"No." Germany stated firmly and watched as Italy along with America ate Pasta while making small talk. However after a little while Italy decided to go back home because he wanted to have more Pasta and Germany stayed to discuss things with America for he had some questions.

"I heard from Russia about you two going out for dinner." Germany stated flatly and then he noticed America tensing up.

"More like he forced me too and using the fact that I can't really offend him by rejecting his offer. He suggested nuking the Oil Spill and I'm mixed about it." America told Germany calmly and then he looked down at his lap.

"Oh." Germany said quietly and watched America's expression.

"Then that damn commie kissed me out of nowhere and I couldn't kick his ass for it, but I did shove him. I will more than likely get in trouble for doing that to Russia." America muttered quietly and he toyed with his loose long sleeve blue shirt. His blue eyes were starting to go slightly watery and he bit his lip to keep his tears from falling.

"Why not tell your Boss." Germany suggested and he noticed that America was near tears.

"No, I just can't Germany." America said in a depressed voice and then looked at Germany with wide blue eyes. "I don't want my people thinking that I can't handle Russia."

"America." Germany stated calmly and watched as America's lips started to bleed.

"I hate the fact that Russia frightened me. I punched several mirrors to let loose my rage and get rid of that fearful emotion." America went on and then rolled up his sleeves. "Literally my whole entire arms were covered in blood and glass from my fingers to beyond my elbows. England fixed me up and he'll change these later."

"Why not tell your Boss?" Germany asked and then looked at America with questioning eyes.

"He'll be mad at me and besides I'm America." America stated flatly and he looked down at the floor.

"America." Germany stated and his arms were crossed.

"Thanks for listening and your offer of helping with the Oil Spill. You can go now." America said firmly and not caring that his lip was bleeding from biting it too much.

"No." Germany replied and he looked at America with stern eyes.

"Just go." America muttered and he looked away from Germany.

"No." Germany stated firmly and he did not look away from America.

"I'm America and I have to be strong." America told Germany and he sighed heavily to himself.

"You are also human too." Germany said to him and America look at him.

"A Nation first and foremost." America managed to say and he looked down at the floor.

"It is alright to let out your emotions too." Germany told him gently and he noticed that America's eyes seemed to fill up with more tears.

"Best to go now otherwise you'll see how weak and path-" America said in a somewhat broken voice and tears started to slowly fall down his cheeks.

"You have seen me and my tears. I would think of you no less." Germany stated firmly and he held America in his arms tightly. He felt his shirt getting wet from America's tears, but made no comment about it.

"I hate the fact I felt afraid of Russia. I really hate how confusing things have been lately and feeling too much of everything." America managed to say and German sighed heavily.

"America." Germany muttered and he held him tighter.

"I'm happy that your people are the largest self reported ancestral group here. Your people did so much." America muttered and their lips drew closer. At the same time their lips touched and the kiss was tender lasting for about a minute, but would have lasted longer if Prussia had not made a comment and if they had not heard the outrage yells from the States.

"Mein Gott. I didn't know that West had it in him to kiss anyone." Prussia commented lightly and the States had arrived a few seconds before yelling angrily at Germany. Germany and America both broke the kiss turning to face Prussia along with the States. America's and Germany's cheeks were burning red in embarrassment of being caught kissing.

**Mein Gott means My God in German. **

**German Americans** **comprise about 51 million people, or 17% of the U.S. population, the country's largest self-reported ancestral group. ****California****, ****Texas**** and ****Pennsylvania**** have the largest numbers of German origin, although upper Midwestern states, including ****Iowa****, ****Minnesota****, ****Wisconsin****, ****Nebraska****, and ****The Dakotas****, have the highest proportion of German Americans at over one-third.**

**German Americans established the first ****kindergartens**** in the United States, introduced the ****Christmas tree**** tradition,****and originated popular American foods such as ****hot dogs**** and ****hamburgers****. German Americans have also dominated ****beer brewing**** for much of American history beginning with breweries founded in the 19th century by German immigrants ****Eberhard Anheuser****, ****Adolphus Busch****, ****Adolph Coors****, ****Frederick Miller****, ****Frederick Pabst****, and ****Joseph Schlitz****, and carried down to the present day by microbrewers such as ****Karl Strauss****.**

**There have been two presidents whose fathers were of German descent: ****Dwight Eisenhower**** (original family name **_**Eisenhauer**_** and maternal side is also German/Swiss) and ****Herbert Hoover**** (original family name **_**Huber**_**). Presidents with maternal German ancestry include ****Richard Milhous Nixon**** (Nixon's maternal ancestors were Germans who anglicized **_**Melhausen**_** to Milhous).**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	27. Just Asking For It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"How dare you kiss America!" New Jersey yelled loudly and his face was red.

"Wow, West looks like you pissed off America's little darlings by kissing him." Prussia stated and then smiled widely. Prussia decided that it was a good idea that today he had followed West and picked the lock on America's door for now it has brought him some fun.

"Shut up, Bruder." Germany muttered and his cheeks were now a light shade of pink.

"How dare you take advantage of Ma. You potato bastard!" New York yelled out angrily and he gritted his teeth together.

"Heh, man you are in for it." Prussia commented teasingly and then chuckled to himself.

"Not helping at all, Bruder." Germany stated flatly and he could tell that the States were upset.

"Serves you right for kissing the Beautiful America in a home that currently has fifteen of his over protective kids." Prussia told Germany cheerfully and he hid a smile.

"Germany get away from America!" North and South Carolina yelled angrily.

"Ma is better off with Germany than being with Russia, or England, or France." Pennsylvania commented calmly and then smiled brightly.

"No one can have our Ma!" Georgia shouted and he glared at Germany.

"Shut Up Pennsylvania." Connecticut stated coldly and he glared at Pennsylvania.

"How was it, West? Bet it tasted just like freedom." Prussia asked smoothly and his eyebrows were raised up.

"No comment." Germany stated firmly and he glared at Prussia.

"Hah, so shy West. I made out with America a couple of times and let me tell you it was just like freedom plus damn his mouth was hot. I wanted to have sex with America, but the Awesome me was refused quite firmly and I being just so awesome respected his refusal. America was just not ready for my five meters of awesomeness." Prussia commented and his eyes glazed over slightly in memory along with smiling to himself at the fond memory.

"You Bastard!" The Thirteen Original States yelled angrily at Prussia and their cheeks were red with rage. Alaska glared coldly at Prussia and Kansas clenched his fists tightly.

"Best go now, Germany. Since Prussia made a complete ass of himself by mentioning the old days and he is just asking for an ass kicking." America told Germany flatly and then sighed heavily.

"Alright, Be safe America." Germany told America and watched as America nodded.

"I better break this up before it gets out of hand." America stated lightly and then rolled his eyes.

"My Bruder is an idiot." Germany muttered under his breath and then sighed heavily.

"Yep, So take advantage of it and go before they notice you again." America commented cheerfully and Germany quietly left. Prussia laughed loudly and he honestly enjoys making those States pissed off and seeing America blushing.

"Hey, America. Want both of us to get drunk and then have sex all night long?" Prussia asked causally and all of the States glared at him. America sighed heavily and he did not want to deal with all of this in the morning.

**Bruder is German for Brother.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	28. A Death Wish

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Hey, America. Want both of us to get drunk and then have sex all night long?" Prussia asked causally and all of the States just glared at him for they didn't want to stress out America. Personally they were trying to be on their best behavior and it was only because by doing so maybe America would say what had happened last night with Russia, but Prussia was making it pretty damn difficult by asking such things. America sighed heavily and he did not want to deal with all of this in the morning.

"You really must have a death wish." America commented lightly and he walked closer to Prussia his lips curled in a forced smile. "Asking such things in front of my kids and being such an ass."

"I'm too awesome to die." Prussia stated calmly and he grinned at America.

"Oh, You really think so Pur-Baby." America said sweetly and he blinked his eye lashes innocently.

"Don't call me that." Prussia snapped and he was annoyed by that nickname.

"Then don't ever ask me such a question in front of my children." America stated firmly and then turned to his gapping States. "Please go upstairs and I will deal with Prussia."

The States left silently and did not dare to question America for they really wanted to know what had happened last night. America turned to Prussia and then grabbed him by the shirt.

"You really should watch that dirty little mouth of yours Pur-Baby." America told Prussia and then kissed him fully on the lips making sure to make Prussia's lips bleed. America pulled away and then pushed Prussia away roughly.

"Shit that really fucking hurt, but it felt great." Prussia muttered and he licked his lips that were bleeding. "You even made my tongue bleed."

"The answer to your question is Hell No and now get out of my home. Next time you ask something like that in front of my little States. I will kick your ass and humilate you throughly. Got it?" America said coldly and then he easily tossed Prussia out of his house. He counted to ten and then started on his way upstairs to go collect his States.

"Maybe since we were good that America will tell us what happened last night." Connecticut muttered quietly and the other States nodded in agreement. "We could always kick Prussia's ass later after Ma tells us about what had happened last night."

"I'll beat that damn Prussia to a bloody pulp next time I see him." New York and New Jersey muttered darkly.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	29. Simple Answer

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Maybe since we were good that America will tell us what happened last night." Connecticut muttered quietly and the other States nodded in agreement. "We could always kick Prussia's ass later after Ma tells us about what had happened last night."

"I'll beat that damn Prussia to a bloody pulp next time I see him." New York and New Jersey muttered darkly.

"Come on out. Prussia is gone." America called out lightly and watched as they emerged from one room.

"America why was there blood?" New York and New Jersey asked loudly.

"What happened?" New Hampshire and Rhode Island asked gently.

"Did Russia do that to you?" Pennsylvania asked in a worried voice and he blinked his eyes slowly.

"We were worried." Connecticut stated calmly and then he looked at America with wide eyes.

"We didn't try to kill Germany or Prussia." North Carolina said smoothly and his smile was tense.

"So please tell us about what happened." South Carolina added and he looked at America with wide eyes.

"How badly hurt are you?" Delaware asked gently and looked at America's wrapped up arms.

"Did England hurt you?" Massachusetts asked in a concerned voice and he looked at America with worried eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Maryland and Virginia asked softly.

"How can we help you?" Alaska and Kansas asked America quietly.

"Settle down. Russia was just being his usual annoying self and it pissed me off. So after he left I decided to release my anger and punched several mirrors. England showed up and he patched me up. I had lost a lot of blood and England had to carry me home." America told them calmly and then added. "They really should make mirrors more tougher."

The Thirteen Original States, Kansas, and Alaska gave America a careful hug for they did not want to hurt him. Mentally all of the States were planning revenge against Prussia for daring to ask such a question to their America and made sure that America was not to know about it until after it happens. They were more focused on Prussia rather than Germany for at least Germany had the decency to not say anything about the kiss with America.

"Anyway, I'm going to be heading to the Oil Spill and see how everything is going." America told them cheerfully and then he added. "So the house is all yours for now until I get back, but do make sure to keep it in one piece."

America rolled down his long sleeves and went to put on some white socks along with putting on his black combat boots. He smiled brightly and then went on his way walking confidently out of his home.

"When America is away, The States will play, And Prussia shall pay." All fifteen States singed quietly and then smirked for they were in agreement for making Prussia pay along with the plans that they had in store for him.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	30. Tricked Into Watching

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

America hummed cheerfully and he finally reached England.

"What is wrong?" England asked in a worried voice and then he looked at America with sharp eyes.

"Nothing Iggy." America replied simply and then looked away.

"America." England stated firmly and he looked at America with stern eyes.

"Italy was in my kitchen cooking pasta naked, Germany and I kissed, and Prussia was a jackass for bringing up a certain subject in front of my kids. It was a happy surprised that they did not try to attack Germany or Prussia." America told England and watched as England just shook his head.

"Sounds quite eventful." England said bluntly and he mentally had a feeling those hellions were up to something, but didn't care for they were more than likely plotting against Prussia and he felt no pity towards that idiotic Prussia.

"Yep and I got back at Prussia by giving him a violent kiss." America stated cheerfully and then looked at England with wide eyes.

"You do realize that Prussia likes pain." England stated flatly and he sighed heavily.

"You have it a bit mixed up, England. Germany loves pain and he is too kinky to be tortured." America commented lightly and then he smiled happily at England.

"America. Prussia and Germany like pain." England said slowly and firmly to America.

"Oh. Oh well, I think he got the message." America replied carelessly and then he grinned at England.

"What crazy idea are you having now." England stated calmly and he glared slightly at America.

"Well, I feel this sudden urge to do something incredibly insane." America commented lightly and then whistled innocently.

"Tell me now before you do anything stupid." England told America firmly and his arms were crossed.

"I'm planning on visiting Poland and—" America said innocently, but then he was cut off by England.

"Why?" England asked calmly and he knew that more than likely will not want to know the answer, but asked the question anyway.

"Go shopping with him to pick out some girlish outfits—" America went on and completely ignored England's question.

"Oh dear god." England muttered to himself in horror and then sighed heavily.

"So that I can be in disguise and see if anyone can recognize me." America finished cheerfully and then he smiled brightly at England.

"America, You just came here to tell me that." England stated flatly and then rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yep and about my morning. See you later. I'm heading off to Poland and good luck England." America told England and then he grinned at the grimacing England.

"No America. Hell no I don't want to watch them." England snapped angrily and his right eye was twitching.

"Come on, Iggy." America whined and he looked at him with wide eyes.

"No." England stated firmly and he looked away, but then America was suddenly so close.

"Please." America said in a pleading voice and his lips were so close that England felt the soft breathing. England blushed and he really could not say no to America.

"Damn it all, Fine. I'll watch them tonight, but it will have to wait until I'm done which won't be until dark." England snapped and his cheeks were burning red from having America so close, but yet so far away.

"Thanks, England. They will be fine on their own until dark." America told him happily and he backed away from England. America handed him a letter and then ran off. England sighed heavily and then swore heavily when he read the letter.

'_Iggy,_

_I will be back in two days. Good Luck and best of wishes to you. Heh, Your such a total softie. France thinks that you are a punk, but I believe France is just lying and I'm not silly enough to believe him._

_America'_

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	31. I won't Feel Sorry For You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Prussia smirked at Germany and he does enjoy teasing West.

"I kissed and had several hot as hell make out sessions with America before you even knew he existed." Prussia boasted proudly and he smirked at him.

"Bruder." Germany stated flatly and he looked at Prussia with blank eyes.

"I made out with him countless times in the past." Prussia went on and then snickered. "Man, good times."

"You really shouldn't speak like that." Germany said to him in a warning voice and he was starting to get annoyed.

"I have a feeling that America will one day agree to have my five met—" Prussia started to say loudly, but he was cut off by Germany.

"Bruder, If you keep on speaking like that about America." Germany snapped angrily and his arms were crossed.

"Fine, Kill Joy." Prussia muttered sulkily and then he sighed heavily to himself.

"I will not take pity on you if America decides to cut off your five meters." Germany commented firmly and he glared at Prussia in sheer annoyance.

"Shut up, West. He'll want it inside of him and I can wait for that day or night. I'll go there tonight and ask him. I'm positive he will say Hell Yeah and let me have my way with his beautiful willing body." Prussia snapped and then crossed his arms in a sulking manner. Germany frowned and then tossed Prussia out of his house.

"Bruder, I won't feel sorry you when you come back injured or without your pride and joy." Germany stated sternly and then slammed the front door shut along with locking all of the seven locks.

"Shesh, West. You really are a kill Joy." Prussia muttered to himself and then looked up to see the stars shining. "I'll prove West wrong and then tell him all the details."

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	32. Plans For A Fate Worse Than Death

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

The Thirteen Original States, Kansas, and Alaska were plotting as soon as America left the house.

"Alright, We need to come up with a plan." Delaware stated firmly and he looked at the other States.

"Prussia will more than likely be back." Pennsylvania muttered quietly and he really wanted to choke Prussia.

"Heh, That idiot won't know Ma is not here right now." New Jersey commented smugly and his chin was held up high.

"Prussia will pay." Georgia said slowly and quietly while smiling to himself.

"A fate worse than death." Connecticut stated firmly and then added lightly. "Any idea's?"

"Pear of Anguish." Massachusetts commented innocently and his smile was twisted.

"Iron Maiden?" Maryland asked cheerfully and looked at Connecticut with wide eyes.

"Use of rats on him."South Carolina told them and he smiled brightly his idea.

"Dunking?" New Hampshire asked quietly and his eyebrows were raised.

"Boiling?" Virginia asked lightly and then chuckled darkly.

"Chinese Iron Maiden." New York stated loudly and he smirked widely.

"Iron Chair?" North Carolina asked cheerfully and he chuckled darkly.

"The rack." Rhode Island said coldly and then blinked his eye lashes innocently.

"Tossing him into Russia's bedroom naked and tied up?" Kansas asked innocently and everyone had a twisted smile. "Think Russia would make Prussia have a fate worse than death?"

"I just received a text message from America." Alaska said calmly and then slowly smiled. "He will be gone for two days."

"I'm going to call up Tennessee and California." Delaware said to them and New York along with New Jersey and Georgia groaned.

"California is goanna be so pissed off and might actually kill Prussia." New York muttered and then sighed heavily. "Not to mention Tennessee."

"I don't understand why some think that California is all nice, polite, and basically all golden along with being ditzy, airheaded, and stupid." Rhode Island muttered darkly and then turned to Kansas.

"Doesn't help that his own people have stereotypes about each other." Kansas stated carelessly and then covered up his yawn.

"Oh, Best not to tell Tennessee about how California will be here too." Maryland commented lightly and rolled his eyes.

"That's right because California called him a Hillbilly, but that was after—" North Carolina started to say, but then South Carolina cut him off.

"After Tennessee called him a slutty whore and it all went downhill both of them punching the hell out of each other." South Carolina finished and sighed heavily.

"Man, Ma was pissed off at both of them." Georgia stated flatly and remembered when America said coldly 'Let go of each other and both of you return back to your own homes'.

"Yeah and how the hell did it even get started?" New York asked and he turned to New Jersey.

"Remember that California was all clingy and hugging America in that outfit." New Jersey commented lightly and then sighed to himself.

"Now I do, but Tennessee should have waited until Ma was not there to make a comment or start a fight." New York told New Jersey and then grabbed the home phone. "I'll call up California."

"I'll call up Tennessee." Delaware stated firmly and then he started to dial up Tennessee's cell phone number on his cell.

**Medieval instruments of torture**

**Pear of Anguish, Iron Maiden, Rats, Dunking, Boiling, Iron Chair, The Rack, and Chinese Iron Maiden. **

**Google for Information.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	33. Can Wait Until Morning

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

America walked up to Poland and he was smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, Poland." America said loudly and he waved at him.

"America? I'm so like happy to see you. I was worried that they got you." Poland told America and he walked closer to him.

"Well, England did not try to kill me. Oh and my kids are not zombies." America commented firmly to Poland.

"Your shirt and shorts were so bloody like someone was trying to kill you." Poland stated and he raised an eyebrow at America.

"Heh, I decided to punch some mirrors." America said causally and then he chuckled to himself.

"Oh, but like why?" Poland asked in a confused voice and he looked at America with questioning eyes.

"Hmm. Russia pissed me off and I'm not allowed to offend him." America commented innocently and Poland looked at him with pity.

"That like sucks. I totally hate Russia." Poland said and his voice was full of sympathy.

"Yep. I'm planning on staying on the down low." America stated lightly and then walked closer to Poland.

"You are staying here?" Poland asked and he tilted his head towards America.

"Nope. Only for two days and you are going to help me find some really girly outfits." America replied happily and he smiled brightly at Poland.

"Will you model them and let me take photo's?" Poland asked innocently and then he smiled happily at America. "I like collecting that sort of stuff. I only have Photo's of me and like no one else wants to join in. Which like sucks."

"Sure, Poland. Anyway, I need your honest thoughts on them." America commented lightly and then snickered to himself. "I'll even pose with you."

"Okay, but that can wait until morning." Poland told America and then he stretched slightly.

"Yep. I'm pretty tired." America stated bluntly and he yawned loudly.

"We can like share a bed and totally talk. It's been a while since I last talked to you." Poland commented calmly and then he hugged America tightly. "I missed you."

"Sounds great." America replied cheerfully and they walked into Poland's pink house. "Want me to help you repaint your house after the shopping that shall occur in the morning?"

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	34. Don't bring up the past

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Connecticut sighed heavily for he was the one who had to greet Tennessee and California and it might end up in blood along with a bit of tears. The other States were busy making plans and writing things up, but Connecticut was stuck waiting for Tennessee and California. It was starting to get dark and that was when they arrived.

"Hello, Connecticut." Tennessee commented lightly and then snickered to himself at Connecticut's expression.

"Hi, Connecticut." California said carelessly and he rolled his eyes at the shell shocked expression on Connecticut's face.

"Umm, You are not angry with each other." Connecticut commented slowly and his heart was not beating as fast.

"We came to an agreement of sorts." California and Tennessee said at the same time.

"He tends to volunteer a lot and that's okay because someone has to volunteer." California commented lightly and then he looked at Tennessee.

"He tends to be smug because of the whole gold rush, but I forgive him." Tennessee commented calmly and then smiled to himself.

"What about the whole Hillbilly and Slutty Whore?" Connecticut asked in a confused voice and he was glared at by them.

"Connecticut, Shut up. Don't bring up the past." Tennessee and California snapped in annoyance at the same time.

"It was just in the heat of the moment." Tennessee said firmly and then added. "We all say stupid stuff when we feel a bit pissed off or drunk."

"Yeah, I was a bit drunk. Thank goodness America is so clueless." California muttered to himself and then looked down at the floor.

"You were drunk?" Connecticut asked and he felt his eyes go wide.

"Yep, He was drunk and shame on you for not knowing it. Golden State here always tends to be a really clingy when he is drunk." Tennessee commented causally and then shared a snicker with California.

"Yeah and Volunteer State here actually saved me from making a complete fool of myself." California said cheerfully and then added lightly. "Thanks."

"No problem and anytime. Do the same for me?" Tennessee asked lightly and watched as California nodded.

"Of course." California replied smooth and then he smiled brightly.

"Now, What is wrong and where is America?" California and Tennessee asked firmly. Connecticut's face turned pale and he gulped feeling a bit afraid of telling them about the events that had happened. Mentally, Connecticut was swearing over and over again at how he almost always have to give the bad news along with doing the whole greeting thing.

**California nickname is The Golden State**

**One Tennessee's nickname is The Volunteer State **

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	35. Will Show No Mercy

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Umm, Uhh. Well." Connecticut stuttered and he toyed with his hands.

"Just spit it out, Connecticut." Tennessee commented calmly and he was feeling rather annoyed with the stuttering Connecticut.

"Just tell us, Constitution State." California said in a fake sweet voice and they were backing Connecticut into a corner while glaring at him.

"I-I." Connecticut stuttered and then the door was slammed open. He let out a sigh of relief, but then groaned for it was Prussia and this will not end well for that idiot.

"Hey, Kiddos. I want to ask America a question." Prussia said loudly and he smirked at them.

"What kind of question?" California asked in a curious voice and he looked at Prussia in confusion.

"Heh, Whether or not he wants me to give it to him." Prussia replied in a boastful voice and his hands were on his hips.

"What do you mean by that Prussia?" Tennessee asked innocently and he tilted his head slightly while glaring coldly at Prussia.

"Do tell us poor little innocent children." California stated in a fake sweet voice and smiled falsely at Prussia. "America does not teach us anything."

"Hah, I want to ask him if I can fu—" Prussia started to say, but then he was attacked by California and Tennessee. California knocked him down on his ass and Tennessee had him in a choke hold.

"Wait, You might kill him." Connecticut said in a panicked and his eyes were wide. He was gapping in shock at California and Tennesse violent actions.

"That is the point, idiot." Tennessee snapped angrily and his grip was grew tighter around Prussia's neck.

"So shut up and close your little eyes." California said coldly and firmly as he pulled out a pocket knife. Prussia's eyes grew wide and his heart was racing. "I'm going to make sure he can't do a single thing to America."

"You will regret your words. I would show you some mercy since I'm so kind and generous about things." Tennessee stated calmly and then smirked. "However, Goldie here is not going to show you any mercy and I really mean it. He will end your miserable life after cutting your so called five meters off and I hope you rot in hell. I doubt you would make it to heaven."

"No one will save you." California whispered in a haunting voice and then he smirked while lowering the knife downwards. Prussia's eyes widened in horror and his face was as white as a ghost. "Just to let you know before we kill you. Don't ever fuck with our America. We tend to get a bit violent and right now America is not here to protect you from us. Bye little five meter Prussia and then so long to the rest of you forever. We sure as hell won't miss you. I'll cut it off and then silt your damn throat. Your death will be slow and painful."

"What the bloody hell are you kids doing? Hand him over and step away now! America will be really pissed off about what you two are doing to that idiot!" England yelled angrily and he stormed over with his eyes flashing. Tennessee sighed heavily and then tossed Prussia over to England. California and Tennessee looked at England with sulking expressions.

**Connecticut's nick name is Constitution State**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	36. I Really Should

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

England sighed heavily to himself and he decided to walk extra slow just to avoid having to watch over them for just a few minutes longer. However when England did reach the house he noticed something rather odd and it was the fact of the door being wide opened. He raised an eyebrow and then walked inside. Right away England noticed that California had a knife pointed down below at Prussia's vital regions and Tennessee was holding Prussia back along with choking him around the neck in a tight grip.

"What the bloody hell are you kids doing? Hand him over and step away! America will be really pissed off about what you two are doing to that idiot!" England yelled angrily and he stormed over with his eyes flashing. Tennessee sighed heavily and then tossed Prussia over to England. California and Tennessee looked at England with sulking expressions.

"You brats are bleeding loony. No wonder why America asked me to watch over you hellions at night. Now what the hell were you doing to Prussia? Oh and what did Prussia do this time?" England snapped angrily and he glared at them. His grip was firmly on Prussia's shoulder and he forced him to stay there.

"He offended us and America." Tennessee and California stated firmly along with holding their heads up high along with having their arms sternly crossed.

"How?" England asked flatly and he was annoyed with having to put up with a lot of things.

"Well, Prussia told us about how he made out with America several times in the past along with commenting about wanting to fuck America." Connecticut stated bluntly and that was when England glared at Prussia.

"Prussia, I really should let California and Tennessee kill your sorry arse." England said coldly and he glared at Prussia along with tighten his grip on his shoulders holding him in place. "However I would rather let you suffer and answer to America."

"You British bitch." Prussia sneered and then winced when England's grip turned into a death grip. He had a feeling it was going to bruise, but decided not to tell England.

"Also America would be highly upset about me allowing his kids to kill you." England commented dryly completely ignoring Prussia's word and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "After all I was placed in charge of watching over them and it is a right pain in the ass."

"So I can go?" Prussia asked in a hopeful tone and England tightened his grip.

"No not at all. Hellions upstairs now. I'm going to deal with Prussia." England said firmly and his eyes were glittering at Prussia. Connecticut, California, and Tennessee went up stairs not making a fuss about it since they knew when it came to America that is when England can be quite violent showing his Pirate self.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	37. Silent

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note The States do not feel insulted by England calling them Hellions and in fact some of them snicker in amusement at the name.**

England did not say a word to Prussia, but instead silently broke both of his arms and shoved him to the ground with ease. Prussia screamed out in pain and it was a blood curling one. England had decided to make it quick due to the face he wanted to go to bed and everything seemed to point in the direction of staying up. Along with mentally thinking 'Prussia is a waste of time and I just want to bloody go to sleep. Damn Prussia and America's brats.'

"Shut your bloody mouth." England said coldly and he had his boot over Prussia's mouth. "Now listen to me. Next time you dare speak of such things about America or boasting about the whole making out. Remember that I will show no mercy and America will show none when or if he finds out you dared to mention it to his children."

Prussia mutely nodded and England grabbed him. He tossed Prussia out and then added to him "You best not return here. I might not be able to save you. Hell I might even just turn a blind eye and let you be killed by those annoying loud mouthed vulgar little States. America will be back in about two days and get lost until then unless you really want to die."

Prussia made a break for it and he mentally thought 'Damn England and America's little States are blood thirsty along with being vicious when it's about America. In my best interest I should just talk to America alone and make sure that no one else is around.'

"Okay, Brats. Prussia is gone." England stated calmly and then watched as they walked down stairs. Of course England had made sure to close and lock the front door.

"We heard Prussia scream in pain." The Thirteen Original States, California, Tennessee, Kansas, and Alaska said in awed voices at the same time. Along with not believing it was over so quickly and yet Prussia had been screaming loudly.

"He's not dead." England commented flatly and then he added along with smirking lightly to himself. "However, Both of Prussia's arms are broken and he has been tossed out. I do not believe he will be back at least for a while. I'm going to bed and all of you brats should too."

For once the States listened to England and went to bed more or less because they were glad that Prussia's arms got broken along with hearing that bastard scream in pain. England rolled his eyes and then sighed heavily for those brats change their minds so quickly.

"Why the hell do you always make me watch your damn trouble making kids, America." England muttered to himself and mentally wondered how America was doing more than likely sleeping peacefully. He went upstairs and made sure to lock his bedroom door. England fell to sleep with ease and he had no trouble sleeping.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	38. Shopping Trip Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more parts to the Shopping Trip and it will be pretty Epic.**

Poland yawned and then got out of bed. America was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Heh, Your finally up." America said lightly and Poland smiled at him.

"Yep and ready to help with picking out some girly outfits." Poland commented cheerfully and then smiled happily.

"Are you going to buy some too?" America asked in a curious voice and then tilted his head towards Poland.

"Course I will and now I have someone willing enough to pose with me. I'm like totally thrilled and really happy." Poland replied calmly. Poland grabbed America's hand and they raced to the clothing store.

"Alright, America. Ready?" Poland asked quietly and then America nodded. They walked inside of the clothing store and headed to the Women's Section. Poland guided America over to the underwear and smiled lightly when America blinked.

"Okay. Silk or Non-Silk." Poland asked cheerfully.

"Umm, Silk." America replied in a somewhat hesitant voice. Poland pulled him towards the silky underwear area and then stopped for a moment.

"Covers a lot or just a little." Poland said calmly and waited for America's answer.

"Let's see only just a little." America stated slowly and he was dragged towards the thong section.

"Now, Colors." Poland stated happily and then America was lost in thought for a moment.

"Red, White, Blue, Purple, and Black." America commented lightly and Poland nodded.

"Name two more colors." Poland told America and he had already had the Red, White, Blue, Purple, and Black thong in his hands.

"Dark green and gold." America added and then smiled brightly. Poland picked out the Dark green and gold thong from the sectional.

"You will be set for a week and these will be the Non-Special ones." Poland commented causally as he tossed the seven silky thongs into the basket and then added. "Now onto the Special and pretty kinds. I'll pick them out for you and then you'll be totally like surprised. I'll take you to the skirt and mini skirt's area while I go to the Special and pretty kind of thongs area for you. Okay?"

"Sure." America said to him and nodded in agreement.

"We have some work cut out for us. I'll be picking myself some new pretty panties and of course also getting you some too. Skirts, Mini-Skirts, Stockings, Socks, Shoes, Heel highs, Boots, Bra's, Tank tops, long sleeve shirts, tight shirts, sleeveless shirts, and some other things." Poland said to America and smiled brightly when he saw America's blue eyes get wide. "Not including the jewelry, rings, perfume, make up, and wigs. Plus the whole kinky outfits and like some pretty dresses."

"Wow." America said quietly and then Poland hugged him tightly.

"That's why it is a good thing I'm here, America." Poland muttered calmly and then gave America a light kiss on the lips. "Now look around here in the Skirt and Mini Skirt's area. While I'm at the Special and Pretty kind of panties area. Stay here and don't worry I'll come back."

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	39. Shopping Trip Part 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

America hummed to himself as he looked through the Skirt's and Mini-Skirts. So far he found a black leather thigh high skirt, a blue demine jean knee length skirt, a frilly thigh high blue skirt, and a multiple layered rainbow colored Mini-Skirt. Plus two skirts that reaches all the way to the ground one is crimson in color while the other is a dark blue.

"Hmm, Let's see I want to have one that has all of my colors plus the stars." America muttered to himself and then smiled bright for he discovered a mini skirt with the American Flag design on it. He quickly added it to his pile and went on looking. Poland showed up and walked towards America.

"I paid for the Special Panties and like no peaking until we are back at my home. Oh and I paid for the thongs too." Poland commented firmly and then decided to help America pick out more skirts. He picked out two pink mini skirt's that would barely cover America's bottom and then Poland stated to America 'That is kind of the point and it will show off your pretty panties' along with several others. America bought the skirts and Poland had the skirts along with the panties sent to his home not America's home.

"Now, Time to check out the Bra's." Poland told America and he held his hand.

"No padded bra's." America stated firmly and Poland nodded in agreement.

"I figured as much and there are plenty here without pads. After picking out some sexy and cute bra's for you. Then we are like going to head to the shirt area." Poland commented causally and then kissed America on the cheek. "

America let Poland chose out the bra's some had pretty designs like Roses, Sunflowers, Forget-Me-Not, Snow Flakes, Butterflies, and Stars plus a Bra with the American Flag Design. The other Bra's were red, white, and blue. However a few had some printed words such as 'America The Beautiful', 'American Dream', and 'Sexy As Hell America' on them.

"Alright off to the shirt area." Poland cheerfully told America and then gave him a quick hug.

"I figured this would take some time." America said to Poland and then he sighed heavily.

"Fear not, America. After all I'm like here to help and speed it up a bit for you. Plus I really want to have some time to see you all dressed up and taking photo's plus having you pose with me." Poland replied simply and then tugged America along eagerly. "I'm really having a lot of fun."

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	40. Had A Feeling

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Prussia kicked open the door and Germany went downstairs to see what the noise was all about with a gun in his hands.

"West, I really hate those damn kids and that damn British Bitch. Fuck you England." Prussia muttered angrily and he was gritting his teeth together.

"What happened?" Germany asked calmly and he had a feeling that Prussia would come back home injured more than likely from running off at the mouth.

"England broke my fucking arms. Damn, He is overly protective of America and those brats are blood thirsty." Prussia stated in an annoyed tone and then added. "I was too awesome to stay and kick their asses."

"Did you get to ask America." Germany stated flatly and he looked at Prussia with raised eyebrows.

"Hell No, I didn't even get the chance." Prussia muttered bitterly and he bit his lip down hard.

"Just to let you know he is not at home." Germany told Prussia calmly and then winced when he heard him shout. He did not bother informing Prussia that currently America was with Poland for Germany did not want anymore drama.

"What?" Prussia shouted and his fist was clenched.

"Just do yourself a favor and stay away from America." Germany stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Does everyone want to bang America or what?" Prussia asked in a curious voice and then he smirked to himself.

"And you wonder why they want to beat you up." Germany commented dryly and he sighed heavily for his Bruder can be quite dumb at times.

"I'm going to bed. I'm too awesome to give up. America will be begging to feel my five meters. I shall not give up." Prussia said loudly and he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"More like too much of a nitwit to give up." Germany muttered to himself and he closed the door along with locking all of the locks on it, but had a feeling that Italy will still manage to pick the locks and Germany sighed heavily for he too had a lot to deal with such as a nitwit of a Bruder along with other things.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	41. Summoning Help

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

England was a bit worried about leaving the States along after what Tennessee and California tried to do to Prussia although that idiot had it coming to him. He sighed heavily to himself and called for some Fairy's to appear before him. England did not say their names, but had three of them appear.

"You called for us, dah." Tania commented smoothly and then smiled innocently to herself. England mentally groaned for this fairy reminded of him of Russia in so many ways. Her hair golden blond that trails down to her slim waist, violet eyes that glittered, pale as winter skin, and pale pink lips that were always curled in a twisted smile. Tania's wings were purple and crimson in color.

"Looking very sexy, Angleterre." Fayette purred and looked at England with half lidded eyes. He was strongly reminded of France and mentally shuddered in distaste. Her hair white blond that goes to her shoulder, dark blue eyes, slight tan, and lips that were blood red in color. Fayette's wings were crimson and black in color.

"Fayette, Be more serious. England has called us for a reason." Nixie stated firmly and his arms were crossed. His hair a bright blond that goes to his mid back, light blue eyes, pale and lips that were a light pink in color. Nixie's wings were crimson and gold in color.

"Just chill, Nixie. You are just upset that your name is girly. So why not embrace that beautiful and lovely name instead of tensing up about it. It is pretty." Fayette said cheerfully and ignored the cold glare that she received from Nixie. "Besides Tania is the tallest and scariest along with having an awesome name."

"What do you need?" Tania asked lightly and her eyebrows were slightly raised.

**Tania, Origin is Russian, and Tania means Fairy queen.**

**Fayette, Origin is French, and Fayette means Little fairy.**

**Nixie, Origin is German, and Nixie means Water Sprite**

**Angeleterre is French for England.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	42. Shopping Trip Part 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America and Poland were in the shirt area. Poland was picking out the sleeveless and short sleeve shirts while America was choosing the long sleeve shirts and elbow length shirts too. America choose out mainly shirts with colors that are red, white, blue, dark green, and black. Poland on the other hand choose out colors that are pink, purple, black, white, black, red, light green, and some of the shirts were see through along with others being tight and showing mid-drift. Poland also decided on shirts with cute designs like flowers, roses, eagles, and butterflies. Afterwards America paid for the shirts and had them sent to Poland's home.

"Poland, What will we do next?" America asked causally and he felt Poland's hand grip his softly.

"Hmm, I'll pick out some make up kits and you can look at the like wigs." Poland commented lightly and America nodded in agreement. Poland felt his cheeks burn red and he honestly couldn't wait to see America all dressed along with the whole posing thing. America hummed cheerfully and he was glad that Poland was here to help him plus it would take less time too. Poland held America hand and left him to look at the wigs.

"America is so like tempting enough already and I want to make out with him so badly. No one else is around and England is like busy with that Oil Spill." Poland muttered to himself and walked quickly to the Make Up Kit area wanting to return to America as soon as possible.

"Hmm. I think I'll just get one wig and it will be the same color as my hair." America stated to himself and decided on a wig that was two inches above his hips. Now all he had to do was wait for Poland and America smiled brightly for right now everything is so peaceful.

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	43. A Little Warning

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"He is at the oil spill now." Delaware commented lightly and then sighed heavily when he saw the three fairies with their arms crossed. "And of course England left the fairies here."

"Damnit and Ma can't see the blasted creatures." Georgia grumbled to himself and sulked for a moment.

"Who are you calling a creature, dah? I'm Tania." Tania said innocently, but behind her back was a small needle and she clenched onto it tightly nearly drawing blood.

"We are fairies not some kind of animal. I'm Nixie." Nixie stated flatly and he looked at them with serious eyes.

"I'm beautiful and certainly not a creature. My lovely name is Fayette." Fayette said cheerfully and then giggled softly.

"Tania are you related to Russia?" Tennessee asked calmly and then he was pricked by the needle.

"I'm Russian and I have spoke with Russia. My origin is Russian, dah." Tania stated lightly and then smiled at the blood that was now on the needle. Tennessee gritted his teeth and glared at the innocent looking fairy.

"England requested that we look after you." Nixie said firmly and then added. "Which means we are responsible for you until England returns."

"Naughty children will be punished, dah." Tania commented innocently and she looked at the States with cold eyes.

"Tania, No cutting them up." Nixie stated sternly and Tania just smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Tania asked calmly and Nixie just shook his head.

"I think the Russian Fairy is crazy just like Russia." Connecticut whispered quietly, but then his lips were pinched together by Fayette.

"Best to watch your mouth around Tania. She can be quite merciless and yet has such a childlike innocent about her." Fayette said firmly and she sighed heavily at the memories.

**Tania, Origin is Russian, and Tania means Fairy queen.**

**Fayette, Origin is French, and Fayette means Little fairy.**

**Nixie, Origin is German, and Nixie means Water Sprite**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	44. Blood Stain Needle

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Best to watch your mouth around Tania. She can be quite merciless and yet has such a childlike innocent about her." Fayette said firmly and she sighed heavily at the memories. Tania hummed cheerfully and then stabbed Connecticut on the lips making them bleed a little bit.

"Not very nice to call someone crazy, dah." Tania commented innocently and then smiled when Connecticut's eyes watered up.

"Fucking England is damn evil for having that stupid crazy ass Russia Fairy here." New York snapped angrily and then swore when Tania stabbed him several times in the arm with that needle.

"You damn crazy fairy stop stabbing New York!" New Jersey yelled loudly and Tania flew towards him with her needle pointed towards him. She stabbed him on the legs and then flew towards Massachusetts when he had yelled 'Knock it off you crazy Russian Fairy!'. Her needle pricked him on the lips and in the end had all of the States there bleeding a little.

"Tania, Please stop stabbing them with your lovely blood stain needle. Otherwise they won't look pretty anymore." Fayette pleaded and she held onto Tania's arm because otherwise England is going to be pissed off about the States being covered in blood.

"Oh, I was trying to make them look better along with punishing them for being naughty." Tania stated lightly and then smiled brightly at them. "They are quite rude and vulgar little brats, dah."

"Tania. We are suppose to be watching over them." Nixie stated firmly and he glared at Tania.

'Damn England.' All of the States thought as they glared at the three fairy's and mentally swearing for that Russian Fairy Tania is fast otherwise they would have made her pay.

"I'm watching over them." Tania commented innocently and then her lips curled in a twisted smile when she looked at the States. Tania's needle was held in her right hand and her violet eyes glittered in malice at the States.

"Tania, Please behave." Fayette pleaded and she was holding Tania's left arm in a loose grip.

"Please let go, dah." Tania said calmly and then glared at Fayette in annoyance. "I'm not that way. I do not like perverted French Fairy touching me."

Tania's purple and crimson wings were tense for she does not like being touched so carelessly. Her pale pink lip curled in a twisted smile and violet eyes glittered viciously. Fayette turned pale and she retreated before the needle stabbed her mercilessly. The States were watching with wide eyes and they mentally thought 'Damn you England for sending that crazy and blood thirsty Russian Fairy!'

"I'm sorry." Fayette muttered quietly and then slumped to the kitchen counter. Nixie sighed heavily and then he looked at the States with serious eyes.

"Hopefully, You will live through this experience. We know everything that you have done to England and Tania will find any excuse to harm you. I'm not happy with you all, but I will not hurt you. However I will not stop Tania or help her either." Nixie stated bluntly and Tania smiled innocently while blinking her wide violet eyes at the States who were staring in horror.

**Tania, Origin is Russian, and Tania means Fairy queen**. **Her hair golden blond that trails down to her slim waist, violet eyes that glittered, pale as winter skin, and pale pink lips that were always curled in a twisted smile. Tania's wings were purple and crimson in color.**

**Fayette, Origin is French, and Fayette means Little fairy**. **Her hair is white blond that goes to her shoulder, dark blue eyes, slight tan, and lips that were blood red in color. Fayette's wings were crimson and black in color.**

**Nixie, Origin is German, and Nixie means Water Sprite. ****His hair a bright blond that goes to his mid back, light blue eyes, pale and lips that were a light pink in color. Nixie's wings were crimson and gold in color.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	45. Are you Russia's child

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I forgot to mention that Alaska was not there and he was still asleep. **

"Hopefully, You will live through this experience. We know everything that you have done to England and Tania will find any excuse to harm you. I'm not happy with you all, but I will not hurt you. However I will not stop Tania or help her either." Nixie stated bluntly and Tania smiled innocently while blinking her wide violet eyes at the States who was staring in horror.

Alaska wiped away sleep from his eyes and then sighed to himself for America was still not back. He sulked mentally and begun to change into a new outfit while thinking about when America will be back. Alaska walked down stairs and then raised an eyebrow for everyone was looking in horror at the fairies.

"Who are these fairies, da?" Alaska asked calmly and he noticed that the others had shallow cuts that were bleeding. Alaska did not care about how it happened, but he was curious as to why England's farires were here in America's home and besides the only one that Alaska cares about is America.

"I'm Tania. She is Fayette and he is Nixie." Tania replied and then added. "Are you Russia's child?"

"Oh no." Maryland muttered to himself and then looked away for Alaska is a bit touchy on that subject.

"Think Alaska can kick that Russian Fairy's ass?" Tennessee asked in a low voice and there were several nods in agreement. Alaska smiled innocently at Tania and then giggled hystericallywhile looking at her with wide violet eyes.

"Fairy Tania, I really should just rip out your wigs and force feed them to you along with other things." Alaska commented lightly and innocently as he stared at her with violet eyes full of malice. "I no longer belong to Russia and I prefer not to be called 'Russia's Child' or being asked at all about Russia. Please do not say it again, da."

**Tania, Origin is Russian, and Tania means Fairy queen**. **Her hair golden blond that trails down to her slim waist, violet eyes that glittered, pale as winter skin, and pale pink lips that were always curled in a twisted smile. Tania's wings were purple and crimson in color.**

**Fayette, Origin is French, and Fayette means Little fairy**. **Her hair is white blond that goes to her shoulder, dark blue eyes, slight tan, and lips that were blood red in color. Fayette's wings were crimson and black in color.**

**Nixie, Origin is German, and Nixie means Water Sprite. ****His hair a bright blond that goes to his mid back, light blue eyes, pale and lips that were a light pink in color. Nixie's wings were crimson and gold in color.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	46. Whose side are you on

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Fairy Tania, I really should just rip out your wigs and force feed them to you." Alaska commented lightly and innocently as he stared at her with violet eyes full of malice. "I no longer belong to Russia and I prefer not to be called 'Russia's Child' or being asked at all about Russia. Please do not say it again, da."

"I meant no harm, da. It is just how England addresses you as at times. He does talk or rather complain about you." Tania commented causally and then she smiled brightly at Alaska. "I really do not care for England. I just like punishing naughty and vulgar children, da."

"What did they do?" Alaska asked lightly and he mentally plotted to get back at England, but managed to smile innocently despite having violet thoughts. The States watched in shock as the evil Russian and Alaska chatted quietly out of ear reach, but it really should not have been a complete surprise since Alaska does not like the States and the fact that Russia had raised Alaska a bit before selling him to America.

"You guys deserved to be bleeding for being so very rude and vulgar to these lovely fairies, da." Alaska commented smoothly and his violet eyes were glittering. He smiled faintly and then nodded to Tania.

"What the hell Alaska?" Tennessee asked in a tone that was full of disbelief and his eyebrows were raised up in shock.

"Damn, Alaska." Connecticut muttered bitterly and he had a feeling that Alaska had been plotting with that crazy Russian Fairy.

"Alaska, Whose side are you on." Delaware stated flatly and his arms were crossed.

"I just want to have America to myself." Alaska said bluntly and he smiled in a twisted manner at the States who turned slightly pale.

"You greedy little brat!" New York and New Jersey yelled angrily, but then yelped in pain when Tania stabbed them in the arm and this time it was deeper no longer shallow.

"Okay this is getting out of hand." Nixie muttered to himself and then sighed heavily for it looks like it would be for the best if he went to get England. "Come on Fayette. We are going to get England."

Fayette mutely nodded and then they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tania and Alaska smiles were twisted as they looked at the States.

"Finally those two are gone, da." Tania commented lightly and she sat on Alaska's shoulder. Her violet eyes looked at the States and she flashed her white teeth at them, but afterwards giggled innocently and still held onto her needle.

"Let's play a game, da?" Alaska asked cheerfully and his violet eyes were glittering. Now both Tania and Alaska were giggling innocently as they stared at the pale faces of the States.

**Tania, Origin is Russian, and Tania means Fairy queen**. **Her hair golden blond that trails down to her slim waist, violet eyes that glittered, pale as winter skin, and pale pink lips that were always curled in a twisted smile. Tania's wings were purple and crimson in color.**

**Fayette, Origin is French, and Fayette means Little fairy**. **Her hair is white blond that goes to her shoulder, dark blue eyes, slight tan, and lips that were blood red in color. Fayette's wings were crimson and black in color.**

**Nixie, Origin is German, and Nixie means Water Sprite. ****His hair a bright blond that goes to his mid back, light blue eyes, pale and lips that were a light pink in color. Nixie's wings were crimson and gold in color.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	47. I Wish

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

England sighed heavily and he was bored for no one would listen to his idea's.

"I wish something interesting would happen." England muttered to himself and then he saw two of out the three fairies.

"England, You have to hurry the States are in trouble and they need your help." Nixie said firmly and Fayette mutely nodded in agreement. Nixie and Fayette both grabbed a hold of England. They disappeared and it was right away that they had reappeared inside of America's home.

"Tania, What have you done?" England asked firmly and then he noticed that Alaska was there too smiling in such a twisted manner just like Tania. "Alaska, Where are the States?"

**Tania, Origin is Russian, and Tania means Fairy queen**. **Her hair golden blond that trails down to her slim waist, violet eyes that glittered, pale as winter skin, and pale pink lips that were always curled in a twisted smile. Tania's wings were purple and crimson in color.**

**Fayette, Origin is French, and Fayette means Little fairy**. **Her hair is white blond that goes to her shoulder, dark blue eyes, slight tan, and lips that were blood red in color. Fayette's wings were crimson and black in color.**

**Nixie, Origin is German, and Nixie means Water Sprite. ****His hair a bright blond that goes to his mid back, light blue eyes, pale and lips that were a light pink in color. Nixie's wings were crimson and gold in color.**

**1. Delaware **17

**2. Pennsylvania **17

**3. New Jersey **17

**4. Georgia **17

**5. Connecticut **16

**6. Massachusetts **16

**7. Maryland **16

**8. South Carolina **16

**9. New Hampshire **16

**10. Virginia **16

**11. New York **16

**12. North Carolina **16

**13. Rhode Island **16

**16. Tennessee** 16

**31. California** 15

**34. Kansas **15

**49. Alaska** 13

_Decided to make it easy and have all thirteen original colonies being male. Also all of them being 5'5. _


	48. No Longer In America

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Damn fucking Russian Fairy." New York swore and then he brushed himself off.

"Alright, Where the hell are we at." Georgia said bluntly and he sighed heavily to himself.

"Good question." Pennsylvania stated calmly and looked at New Jersey.

"I have no idea." New Jersey commented and he clenched his fists. "When I get a hold of that damn Russian Fairy and Alaska."

"Why couldn't Alaska just rip her wings off." Connecticut muttered bitterly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Because Alaska is greedy and wants America all to himself." Massachusetts snapped angrily and he glared down at the ground that was covered in snow.

"It is rather cold here." Maryland commented lightly and he shivered slightly because it was freezing.

"Okay so we are in an area that is cold and there is snow." South and North Carolina said at the same time.

"So let's see we are no longer in America because I do not sense anything familiar." New Hampshire and Virginia said calmly.

"We are doomed." commented Rhode Island in a bleak voice and he was smacked across the cheek by Massachusetts.

"Get a hold of yourself." Massachusetts stated firmly and Rhode Island meekly nodded in agreement.

"I will make that damn Russian Fairy Tania pay." Tennessee stated firmly and his eyes were narrowed.

"I'm going to murder that damn Tania. No wait, I would torture her and make her death rather painful. I won't hurt Alaska too badly, but I sure as hell will teach him a lesson." California said coldly and he did not shiver even though his outfit was light.

"I think I know where we are at right now." Kansas whispered in a horror filled voice and he was pale as a ghost. "I do not think Alaska wanted us to be here, but I think that the Russian Fairy did this on purpose."

**Please review and Thank You.**


	49. Have A Bad Feeling

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

America and Poland were finally finished with the shopping. America personally felt exhausted and who would of thought shopping would be so tiring.

"Man, I feel tired." America muttered in a tired voice and then he yawned loudly.

"You can take a nap and afterwards like pose with me. It will be like tons and tons of fun." Poland stated cheerfully and he gave America a tight hug.

"Sure. I feel a bit worried about my kids and after the poses I will head home." America told Poland and he just had this bad feeling that won't go away, but his kids are with England.

"Why not stay longer?" Poland asked in a whiny type of tone and America rolled his eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling." America replied calmly and he was worried about his children, but they can handle themselves and England is watching over them, right?

"Okay, Have like a nice nap. I'm sure your States can handle you being gone for a bit longer." Poland whispered softly and he watched as America closed his blue eyes. "They like seriously worry you too much. I'm positive that they are like okay."

"Thanks. I might stay longer, but I'm not sure." America said to Poland and then he fell asleep on the bed not caring that Poland also decided to join him with his nap. America faintly noticed that Poland's arms were around his hips and they both fell asleep.

**Please review and Thank You. Side Note I plan when they manage to return to America that is when Kansas will go back to his own State and a different State shall show up. **


	50. Put Tania Down

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

"Tania, What have you done?" England asked firmly and then he noticed that Alaska was there too smiling in such a twisted manner just like Tania. "Alaska, Where are the States?"

"I sent those vulgar and rude not to mention naughty children, da. To Russia and maybe this will help with his plans to get America. Russia will claim America as his own and America will be well taken care of by Russia." Tania replied innocently and Alaska's violet eyes darkened in anger. He suddenly grabbed Tania and that was when Alaska tore out her wings not caring about the blood that was rushing out from her back.

"America is mine no one else's especially not Russia's." Alaska whispered coldly and Tania did not cry or scream, but simply laid limp and her needle fell from her pale hands. England's eyes went wide in shock at how Alaska had ruthlessly tore out Tania's wings and the fact that Tania did not scream out in pain or shed any tears, but simply laid limp in Alaska's grip. Fayette and Nixie just stared in horror at Alaska who was smiling in a twisted manner as he clenched Tania in his hand.

"Alaska, Drop Tania now. We have to find the States before Russia." England said firmly and Alaska rolled his eyes in annoyance, but then threw Tania to the floor before walking slowly towards England. Fayette and Nixie darted towards Tania to check up on her.

"Fine, but I really wanted to finish her off." Alaska commented innocently and then England sighed heavily to himself for Alaska is twisted just like Russia. "She said you call me Russia's child."

"She lied and America would have been bloody pissed off with me if I ever call you that since he is quite protective of you brats." England stated flatly and then added. "I do not even see why he bothers with you guys at all. You lot are bloody loony as hell."

"Mein Gott." Nixie muttered to himself and Fayette nodded in agreement when they saw the state that Tania was in right now. The two Fairy's managed to stop Tania's bleeding and did some quick stitching. England sighed heavily and then glared slightly at Alaska.

"Why couldn't you have just waited until we got the States and returned here." England muttered bitterly to Alaska and he noticed that Alaska was sulking slightly.

"I just couldn't help myself." Alaska stated calmly and he looked away while having his arms crossed in annoyance.

"You do realize that Russia's land is pretty damn bloody big." England commented and he gritted his teeth together. "Alaska, Sometimes it is better to wait and then get your damn revenge instead of the heat of the fucking moment."

"Tania best wake up soon, da. So that I can ask her where she sent them and of course she would be coming with us. This wouldn't have happened if you had not sent that Russian Fairy. I hate you, England." Alaska said in annoyance and he puffed out his cheek slightly. England sighed heavily and sometimes America's kids are such a pain in the ass.

"Oh, America. You really do not know who violent and cruel your hellions can be to those that wrong you in any sort of manner. You have no clue about how ruthless that they can be at times." England muttered to himself and he watched as Tania slowly opened her violet eyes.

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**

**Please review and Thank You. Side Note I plan when they manage to return to America that is when Kansas will go back to his own State and a different State shall show up. **


	51. Going To Get Them

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I have been trying to add more details and so on starting from the start. I have not really had the time and so on plus the mass amount of chapters... This FanFic is not dead.**

America had decided to leave Poland and he went back home feeling refreshed, but then opened the door to see England along with Alaska talking.

"Hey, I'm back and where is everyone?" America asked causally and he noticed that England's face went pale. "What is wrong?"

"The Russian fairy Tania had sent them to Russia's land." England managed to reply, Alaska glared down at Tania who was now awake, and America walked over smoothly.

"Is this the one responsible?" America asked calmly and he grabbed Tania. "Tell me exactly where you sent them or I shall tell Russia about you spilling his every secret."

"That's a lie." Tania snapped angrily and she glared at him.

"I can be a pretty good actor. Tell me now." America stated firmly and he gave the fairy a bright smile. "I have to say that you will be coming with me and if anything happens to my beloved children. I will not hesitant to make you suffer."

Alaska and England watched as Tania sighed heavily.

"Fine." Tania said bitterly and she crossed her arms.

"England, You will remain here with Alaska and I will go get my states back." America said smoothly and he walked out the door.

**Please review and Thank You. **


End file.
